The Tale of Zooryuvokogan
by sah-dovah
Summary: My family is the most hated in Skyrim. We are at fault for many of the problems in our homeland. At least that's what people think. It is partly true but I am scorned because of them so I hide in the shadows. What will happen when I see my father again? Could a pair of people who want to kill each other be friends? Can an Imperial save a Stormcloak? Will the world be doomed?
1. Chapter 1

The Tale of Zooryuvokogan.

I don't own Skyrim or anything involved with it.

* * *

"Gag her and put her in irons. Not the wraps. She must be contained." One Imperial says to the other. The Imperials are battered to the point of bleeding.

"Ag-" is all I can get out before the gag is stuffed in my mouth. Next is the irons. As they are harshly slammed on my wrists, I take in my last sights of home. The trees are still green with their leaves, the brook babbles as it expands north. I'm going to miss these sights.

But worst of all was the expression on my dog's face as he was slain. All he was trying to do was protect me. Now all that's left of him is his cold, dead body, scrounged up against a rock. My valiant protector, I shall see thee in Sovngarde for I am surely headed there next.

They throw me into the wagon like a rag doll. I lunge for the side but they already thought of that. My vision goes dark and my hands are tied to the bench.

* * *

_Crimson blood drips from the fresh wounds of Zinzii the Maiden. Her blue eyes lie open as she chokes on her blood. _

_"Hehehehe."_

_ It's as almost she could hear the beast laugh. The mother and fatherless child sits in the corner. Her eyes are watery and she cries loud enough it sounds like a shout. _

_The huge wolf is slightly impressed. He was pushed about a foot away from his kill. As he turns back, he ponders weather he should bring the kid back to the Brotherhood or kill he on the spot. The contract was set only for Zinzii. He smiles a toothy smile and strides over to the little orphaned girl. _

_"Maybe when you get older, you can join the Dark Brotherhood." He snarls as he slices his palm. With his other hand, he pried the child's mouth open and made her drink his blood. _

_The change is almost instant. As she tries to push him away, she is compelled to satisfy her new blood lust. Her limbs become larger and her vision is clearer. She can hear the sound of horses a mile away. _

_More blood is spilled. She is too quick for her predecessor. In one swift slash, he is dead. His head rolls around and his body lies limp on the floor. Just like her mother's. _

_The change back is instant too. As she rummages for new clothes, a nock is heard. She throws on some rags as best she can and searches the headless man's body. _

_She pulls a worn letter from his front pocket and tucks it in her clothes. It will be read later but for now, she must survive. _

_The nocking is heard again and this time, three Stormcloaks in their blue attire, hold their weapons high as the door clatters to the floor. All they see is a murderer's mess and a small child curled into a ball. Barely even eight years old. _

_"Please don't kill me." She squeaks out in a voice that would make people fall to their feet to serve her. The little girl starts to cry and the Stormcloaks know for sure. Zinzii is dead and Ulfric Stormcloak has a new heir._

* * *

The wagon jolts me conscience and I realize my life has been spared. For now. As I look around, I see three others with me. Not in irons but in prisoner bindings. The lucky ones.

The hill is steep but the horses, bred for endurance, keep at a steady pace.

A blond nord notices my rousing and speaks up. "Hey. You! You're finally awake." The nord stares at me and probably wonders what crimes I have done. Crimes horrible enough to be gagged, held in irons, and tied to the wagon. Pretty bad. "I probably won't get an answer from you with that gag in your mouth." He reaches over as if to untie it but the Imperial on horse back notices.

He charges the horse to the side of the wooden wagon that holds the nord and puts him in a headlock. "Try that again and I'll cut your hands off. She must stay gagged." The Imperial lets loose of him and trots back to the wagon's rear.

I take in my surroundings a bit more clearly and realize where I am. Snow covered pines, cobble stone roads. And and unmistakeable bridge in the distance. Helgen. I identify the nord as a Stormcloak and what looks to be a bandit or something next to him. Then I look down and sure enough, I'm in rags and not my clothes I was knocked out in. There are also ankle shackles. Whoopee.

A guy to my right moans at the nord's stupidity. I turn my attention to him and sure enough, my luck gets worse. Ulfric Stormcloak. Leader of the rebellion. Oh Divines kill me now. At least it seems like he doesn't know who I am. All I get is a glare and a noise that sounds like a scoff. He's gagged too. This evens out the playing field a bit.

The dirty horse thief, as I am told, starts complaining like it will get him out of this hell. "Damn you Stormcloaks! Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I would have stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfell." He curses and looks in my direction. "You there. You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." The horse thief and the blond Stormcloak glare at each other but come up with a temporary truce for the time being. You can still see the hate for each other in their eyes.

"It doesn't matter now. We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." The Stormcloak spits out like the words are poison.

An Imperial looses his patients with their consistent ramblings and discourses. "Shut up back there." He yells to all of us even though two fourths of us are incapable of speech at the moment.

The horse thief looks at Ulfric Stormcloak, obviously ignorant to who the man is. "What's wrong with him, huh?" He questions halfheartedly as he stared.

"Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!" The nord lashes out fiercely.

Right now I hate them all.

The thief looks at the Stormcloak leader again in astonishment. "Ulfric Stormcloak?! Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion!" His astonishment over the man in front of him is disgusting.

I turn my head and sure enough, there is one of Helgen's wall and guard bridge.

"If they captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?!" He knows the answer but refuses to come to it as the truth.

To his right, the Stormcloak looks down sadly. "I don't know but Sovngarde awaits." He probably knows too but is in denial.

"No! This isn't happening! This can't be happening!" The truth hits the thief hard. True fear.

"Hey, horse thief." He is more pleasant now this blond nord. "What village are you from?"

The dirty thief turns his head sharply. "Why do you care?"

"A nord's last thoughts should be of home." I now recognize this Stormcloak soldier. His name is Ralof and he has about a good ten years to my age.

The thief ponders a bit at Ralof's sudden change in demeanor. "Rorikstead. I'm from Rorikstead." He manages as he tries to hold his tears.

We all soon turn our attention to the talking Imperial. "General Tullius sir, the headsman is waiting."

General Tullius sits atop his brown horse. "Good, let's get this over with." He rides out of sight and the thief starts to ramble off the Divines' names.

"Stendarr. Mara. Dibella. Kynareth. Akatosh. Divines, please help me!" He speaks out in great fear. The Divines won't help him. Unless they save him or kill him.

Ralof stares at the thief like he he was crazy. The thief hyperventilates and the wagon keeps moving on to our doom. "Look at him. General Tullius, the military governor and it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this." True hate. Ralof seems to truly hate them. And he should. If he wants to follow Ulfric, then he must hate what Ulfric does too.

He then exhales and calms down a bit. "This is Helgen," he starts, "I used to be sweet on a girl from here. I wonder if Vilad is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers use to make me feel so safe." Ralof takes in his surrounding as he remembers his past.

"Gunjar, go inside." A parent says to his child urgently. He must know what happens after this dread ride stops.

"Why?" The child pries wanting to stay outside. "I wanna watch the soldiers."

"Inside the house. Now." The father commands and the child obeys. He gets up off the porch of his wood and straw house. That's what most of the buildings are made of around here. That and the looming stone towers.

An Imperial stops the parade of wagons and we all get up, knowing our fate by looking at Tullius's smug look and the headsman's axe.

"Get them out of the carts! Move it!" One extremely bossy Imperial shouts. She reminds me of the Imperial who killed my dog.

"Wait! Why are we stopping?!" The thief is freaking out more hysterically now.

Ralof answers like it happens everyday. "Why do you think? End of the line." Even he wishes it was untrue. We all do. "Let's go. Shouldn't keep the guards waiting for us." He is more casual then afraid.

Ulfric is off of the wagon first. Next is the thief. "No! We're not rebels!" He shouts while trying to convince the guards to no avail.

I'm off next but I can't move. Ralof goes ahead of me.

"Face your death honorably, thief." Ralof hops down and stands at the wagon's side like every other prisoner except me.

Someone comes from behind and unties me from the wagon. They also loosen my ankle shackles enough to let me walk. I hop down as well and join our little death party.

"You got to tell them we weren't with you! This is a mistake!" The thief pleads over and over but no one cares.

"Step up to the block as we call your name!" A higher ranking Imperial shouts. She is probably a Legate.

Ralof sighs. "Empire loves their damned lists." It seems that his anger was aimed more towards the Imperial holding the list with his quill in hand. He is about Ralof's age. Late 30's mid 40's.

The man with the list begins calling off names. "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." He scratches the name off and Ulfric is on his way to the waiting line for the chopping block.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric." Ralof says farewell to his leader, truly honored but also sad.

"Ralof of Riverwood." The Imperial begins again and crosses the name off. Ralof leaves to take his place with his Stormcloak brethren and leader. "Lokir of Rorikstead."

The horse thief steps forward and starts freaking out again. "No! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" Out of desperation, he runs.

"Halt!" The high ranking officer shouts but Lokir keeps on running.

Lokir is about half way between my standing point and the way out of Helgen. "You're not going to kill me!" He shouts back at us.

"Archers!" The archers take their positions and shoot the thief. The officer is pleased as Lokir's body deadens and his cold, stiff body hits the equality cold cobblestone road. "Anyone else feel like running?" She sounds smug at her small victory.

"Wait, you there. Step forward." He says almost gentler than with the others. I step forward for what am I else to do? "Who are you?"

The officer moves unexpectedly and smacks the man behind his head. "Idiot! That's Hunbrii. The one we've been searching for for two years. The cursed nord." She moans at the man's ignorance and continues with her duty.

"Follow the captain." His response is short and timid as if he is trying to keep in any other words that may get him scolded or fired.

I trudge behind the captain to the space left for one last doomed soul. Me.

She takes her place next to a priestess of Arkay.

Ulfric is center stage with General Tullius. The General is a darker man. Most likely a Redguard and has signs of old age. His gray hair estimates him to be about 50 or so.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne!" Ulfric moans at his enemy's speech. "You started this war! Plunged Skyrim into chaos! And now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace!" The General starts to continue but he is cut off by a strange sound. A roar of some sort but no one can be sure. Everyone looks to where it came from but there is no evidence.

"What was that?" Someone asks, finally breaking the unnerving silence.

General Tullius assures that it's nothing and to carry on.

The captain salutes by banging her shoulder with her right fist. "Yes General Tullius!"

Ulfric glares at me. He knows what he wants to do and so do I. I glare back at him with as much hatred I can muster. We both will die today. He's lucky my hands aren't at his throat.

General Tullius walks up to me next and grabs me by the hair violently. "It's time for you to die you vile creature. You or any of your family shall never walk this ground again. I will carve my name into your corpse and hang you outside Castle Dour." He spits at my shoes and walks over to the captain's side.

The captain turns to the priestess and says to give us our last rights.

She lifts her arms and begins her prayer. "As we commend your souls to Atherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you."

"For the love of Talos will you shut up and let's get this over with!" One of the more impatient Stormcloaks interrupts and walks forward to the chopping block.

"As you wish." The Priestess says annoyed that her prayer was interrupted.

He stands in front of the cold stone with a basket at the end. "Well, come on! I haven't got all morning!" He complains again.

The captain pushes him to his knees and presses him forward with her foot. "My ancestors are smiling upon me Imperials, and you say the same." He finished and places his head ready for the axe.

The headsman swings and the Stormcloak's head is sliced clean off. His head falls into the basket and the captain kicks his lifeless body to the side.

"You Imperial bastards!" A woman shouts from around our group that will surely die.

Another man shouts for justice.

An Imperial shouts back with her own comment. "Death to the Stormcloaks!"

"As fearless in death, as he was in life." Ralof comments, knowing all of his brethren and himself are here to die.

The captain shouts something but I dare not hear it. "Next, Hunbrii!" Again, we hear the strange roar but they pay no mind to it.

"There it is again! Did you here that?" The man with the list inquires while he waits to check off my name when my head rolls.

"Get your sorry ass over here!" The captain shouts now annoyed.

"To the block Hunbrii. Nice and easy." It sounds like the list man is trying to assure me everything will be alright. I doubt it. As soon as all of our lifeless bodies hit the ground, he will go home with no regrets. He'll probably even kill some bandits on his way home.

As I take in what will be the last thing I see, I think of possible escape routes. Running straight ahead would end up with either me tripping in my shackles or getting swung at by the headsman's blade. If I run to my left, I will be slowed down by the band of Stormcloaks and any Imperial enforcements. If I run to my right, I will be shot. I can't turn back because of the wall that divides me and freedom. All options will fail with either me getting shot or hacked to pieces. I look up and sure enough, there are archers on every tower.

Better enjoy the scenery but I doubt I can. Blood, Imperials, some small trees, houses, towers, and mountains. I step forward and face the block. The captain pushes me down violently and steps on my back, pinning me to the cold stone. They could have at least taken the Stormcloak's head out. Lazy Imperials.

My vision is focused on the headsman and one of the towers and mountains. The roar is heard again and this time, a dragon flies into sight. Dragons were supposed to be dead! He flies closer and General Tullius finally notices.

"What in Oblivion is that?!" He shouts loudly, ready to take cover. The headsman pulls his axe up in both of his hands and gets ready to swing. Then the dragon flies over the tower and into view of everyone here today.

"Sentries, what do you see?" The captain asks worried for the worst. The dragon lands on the tower with ground shaking might. The headsman swings but the the force of the shaking causes him to fall at my feet.

The dragon is black. Black. There is only one black dragon who's wings come unfurled when brothers wage war. The verse is true. Alduin, Bane of Kings!

His glowing red eyes are focused on me. Someone shouts "dragon" from the crowd. The headsman gets up and Alduin shouts. My head is to fuzzy to make out what he is saying. The archers shoot arrows and an enormous amount of fire falls from the sky as the clouds swirl into large red, gray, and white masses.

The next shout from Alduin's gaping maw is aimed at me. My vision becomes blurred as I get up and try to clear my head.

General Tullius is shouting orders for people to evacuate but he is barely audible against the sound of Helgen's end. Rocks fall and the fire burns houses.

"Come on! The Gods won't give us another chance!" Ralof is crouched and the destruction around him is massive. Burned corpses of Imperials and Stormcloaks line the streets. "This way!" He runs for one of the towers and I follow. Before he walks in, he takes a brief look at the chaos before heading inside.

I run inside too and he shuts the door. Damn it! Ulfric's still alive and in the tower with us along with three other Stormcloaks. One bleeding is heavily. Before anyone can even react, my strength from my beast form comes out without actually changing me and my chains snap in half. I pounce and knock over Ulfric, pinning him to the ground.

"Jarl Ulfric!" Ralof shouts at his leader's predicament and tries to pry me off. My hands close tighter around Ulfric's neck.

"Fus!" Ulfric shouts at me once his gag is loose.

I slam against the wall and tear my gag out. It's my turn to shout back at him. "Krii Lun Aus!" His body is weakened but I dare not attempt to kill him. I run up the steps and a Stormcloak starts to charge at me. Alduin shouts and the wall crumbles. The Stormcloak's body flys and I make my escape. I jump from the hole and into a burning building. The smoke is thick but I ignore it.

I run to a hole in the house and jump down. The same Imperial with the list is now in action. He is calling for the boy to be calm. The boy runs to his father just before Alduin appears right where he was standing.

"Still alive, Hunbrii?" He questions like it's unbelievable. "Stay close to me if you want to stay that way. Gunnar, take care of your boy. I have to find General Tullius and join the defense." He turns and starts to run in the places less inhabited by fire and rubble.

"Bless you Hadvar." One older man says to the list Imperial. So that's his name. Hadvar.

I follow him as he shouts at me. "Stay close to the wall!"

We are sandwiched between the wall and one of the buildings that still stands. Alduin lands on the wall above our heads and his scaly wings are inches from my face.

"Quickly! Follow me!" Hadvar brandished his sword and runs once Alduin flies again.

Alduin begins to talk in his ancient dragon tongue but I can't translate over all the screaming and sounds of death.

Once again, Hadvar shouts back to me. "It's you or me Hunbrii!" We pass archers that pay no attention to me or Hadvar. Soon, we run under a bridge that is still standing.

"Ralof! You damn traitor!" Sure enough, Ralof appears still alive and also brandishing a weapon. "Outta my way!" The two stand face to face only six feet away.

"We're escaping Hadvar! You can't stop us this time!" He retaliates back while ready to strike any second.

"Fine! I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!" Alduin swoops down and the two scatter. I follow Hadvar and he tells me to get into the Keep.

The Keep is silent save for the war and destruction outside. "Looks like we're the only ones who made it. Let me get those shackles off you." Thankfully, he has the key and takes his merry time unlocking me.

His eyes pause at my breasts and I yell. "Pervert!"

"Sorry. Was that really a dragon?" Hadvar's lame apology and subject change doesn't undo what has been done.

I ponder weather I should tell him or not. "Yes. Alduin, the World Eater." My voice sounds grim and the look on his face is also.

"The bringer of the end times." Hadvar comments quietly and starts looking around. "See if you can find any armor." He starts commanding me again for the fourth time.

"Found some." I rummage through a chest and find a helmet along with some gold. With the helmet placed on my head, I search the Warden's chest. I find Imperial armor along with a sword. My eyes search for Hadvar. "Turn around and don't look." He obeys and I swiftly change into my new clothes. I take a few good swings and summon my Familiar then switch to healing. He howls and his blue form trots along my own. He reminds my of my dog.

We run into the hallway after Hadvar pulls the entry chain. Then we come to another room closed off by bars. Two Stormcloaks are talking about escaping Helgen but if seems impossible right now.

"Maybe we can reason with them." Hadvar suggests as he sneaks up to the wall chain.

I sneak to the other side and reply with an edge to my voice. "Damn Stormcloaks are all the same, there's no reasoning with them." Hadvar seems taken aback at my proclamation and comes to a conclusion that I may be on the Imperial side. He pulls the chain and the Stormcloaks are alerted.

I dash in and slit their throats in a matter of seconds just before Hadvar has time to strike. "How are you so fast?" He questions and opens the door to the next room. I search one of the Stormcloaks and take his fur gauntlets and iron greatsword. "How are you so slow?" I throw back at him with a smirk on my face.

We continue to run down deeper and deeper under Helgen. Just ahead of us, the hall collapses and you can hear Alduin's rage. Hadvar takes cover and so do I. "Damn, that dragon doesn't give up easily."

My wolf Familiar disintegrates and we open the door to a room where two more Stormcloaks are prying a barrel open. I rush in and Hadvar and I send them to Sovngarde.

"Look for some potions." Hadvar's constant commanding is driving me insane but I comply and find a stash of potions in a barrel. He waits by the exit as I finish my search for potions and alchemy ingredients. "This way."

We exit out the door and turn right. Behind us is the blocked hallway so there was no going that way. There is the sound of fighting and screams in the air.

"The torture room. God, I wish we didn't need these." Hadvar complains and he is right to. There are is no need for them.

We jump into the fray and cut down two more Stormcloaks. It seems like they come in pairs. "A dragon is attacking Helgen. We must get out of here!" Hadvar urges the torturer and his assistant.

"You have no authority over me boy." The torture spits out as if he though he was being ordered around.

"Didn't you hear me?! I said the Keep was under attack." Hadvar presses again but the torture walks away.

His assistant is more interested in living. "Forget the old man. I'm coming with you." The assistant is battle clad and ready to go.

Hadvar walks over to me and places some picks in my hand. "Try to find something useful."

"Oh, take all my things won't you?" The torturer says sarcastically as the door swings open. I grab the gold, potion, spell tome, and any other thing I deem useful from the mage's cage.

Next, I go over to the table and raid the knapsack and take the dagger. I look at the book on the table and see it tells of the dragonborn. After I briefly read its contents, I tear a few of the pages out and stuff them in my armor.

The three of us run down deeper into a bigger and older torture chamber. Soon, the smooth cobblestone walls turn into uneven rock masses. "We should stick together down here." Hadvar suggests as we follow the path down deeper.

Then we come to an even bigger chamber with five Stormcloaks. I kill mostly all of them before the other two have a chance. Unfortunately, the torture's assistant is killed in the brawl and we continue on to a bridge that Hadvar activates. We make it across the bridge just in time to see it be turned to splinters by the falling roof.

Then we run down the stairs and to a shallow river which we follow to a dead end but has a path to the right. We follow it into a Frostbite Spider chamber where we deal with them quickly and I take their eggs.

Hadvar starts sneaking and so do I. He hands me a bow with a couple iron arrows. "We can either sneak past but if you're feeling lucky, you can try and shoot the bear." The bear lounges peacefully as we sneak past it. I switch to my two handed sword and we quietly make our way past the slumbering bear.

We continue on down the path and the cave starts to widen. Soon, we see the light of day and head out of this hell hole. Alduin flies up above past us and we hide behind a rock. "Looks like he's gone for good this time. But I don't think we should stick around to see if he comes back." He looks towards me like I owe him an explanation. "Closes town from here is Riverwood. My uncle's the blacksmith there. I'm sure he'll help you out." Hadvar begins as we walk together down the hill, following the path.

"It's probably best if we split up though. Good luck. I wouldn't of made it without your help. I owe you my life." Hadvar says sincerely and I know he means it. I probably owe him my life too.

"You didn't kill me and I didn't kill you. We're even." I say to square the deal. While running along the path, I let him be in the lead as he talks to me.

"Listen, you should go to Solitude and join up with the Imperial Legion. It seems like you have a hatred for the Stormcloaks. We can put that to good use on the Imperial side." He suggests and I ponder the thought a bit as our feet meet cobblestone and there is a direction post.

Off in the distance you can see a large, looming structure with many dark arches. Hadvar stops and sees where I am looking. "See that ruin up there? That's Bleak Falls Barrows. When I was a boy, that place always used to give me nightmares. Draugr walking down the mountain to climb into my window at night. That kind of thing." He starts running again and so do I. "I admit, I still don't like the look of it." We travel off the path and come by Embershard Mine.

I walk down there and spy a poster. My face is on it. "Wanted. Preferably Alive. Reward: 10,000 gold pieces." I read aloud. My face is pretty accurate on the poster. They even used color. Same long black hair, light skin, deep blue eyes, and clear complexion.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" One bandit says to another as they corner me to the wall.

"I'd say at least 10,000 gold pieces." The other bandit smirks and in a moment, I'm unconscience. Again.

* * *

Be gentle. It's my first Skyrim fic. If I spelled any of the names wrong, please give me the correct spelling and some of the dialog isn't exact but this is a story, not the game guide. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

The Tale of Zooryuvokogan

Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim or anything involved with it.

I wake up dazed in a house and bed unfamiliar to me and I rush to get up, making my head hurt even more. I look around and see a little girl staring me down with excited eyes.

"You're awake! You're awake!" She jumps up and down while clapping enthusiastically. Someone comes up the basement stairs and I automatically recognize it as Hadvar.

"So, you're finally awake, huh?" Hadvar smiles and introduces me to the little girl who's name is Dorthe. Next he introduces me to his uncle and aunt, Alvor and Sigrid.

"When Hadvar came here carrying your limp form, I though his recent girlfriend past out! But that's not the case. Hadvar told me you saved him from the dragon attack in Helgen which is still unbelievable. Thank you for saving him." Alvor finishes his story and tells me that I will always be welcome in his home. He gives me a parting gift of potions and some food for the road.

"Can I have a black cloak too if it isn't any trouble?" I ask politely and they oblige. With the cloak secured around my neck, I gather my things and say good bye to the nice family. As I head out of Riverwood, Hadvar catches up with me.

"Why, if you don't mind my asking, was General Tullius so hellbent on killing you?" Hadvar asks the one question I've been waiting for and the answer he's been waiting for.

I make sure no one is looking and I pull him over to a secluded area. "You can't tell anyone." I wait for him to answer and he gives a simple nod of his head and an "okay". "It all started four generations of my family ago. The first generation was actually a liked clan of mages and battle brutes. They formed the College of Winterhold. The second generation sank half of Winterhold into the sea and then started to be hated. The third generation wanted revenge on Winterhold so they unlocked an ancient but devastating power that turned them into the dragon priests. The fourth generation, which was my mother's side, was cursed by the dragon priests. The curse was 'When wings come unfurled and Alduin rises, the dovah shall follow. The spirit shall be awakened and the form shall be seen. Zooryuvokogan will rise along with Dinoklaaskogan.' My family has generations of hate and curses. General Tullius thinks that my death and Ulfric's will cure Skyrim. Only Azura will know now." I conclude with my story and Hadvar seems to have trouble processing it. Soon, I take my leave and head towards Bleak Falls Barrow. It sounded intriguing and dangerous.

As I walk up the path, I come across a wolf who I slay quickly and three bandits at their camp which I loot when their bodies are still. I travel southwest and sure enough, I find Bleak Falls Barrow along with some more bandits that are no match for me.

I enter Bleak Falls Temple and dispatch the bandits inside. The wind drifts through and the wind howls through this old temple like a ghost. As I trudge deeper into it's depths, things begin to stir from their long slumber. The halls are filled with cobwebs and I watch as a bandit is shot with wall darts. Stupid. The ceremonial room is huge and gives clues to what the puzzle's solution. Don't want to end up like the bandit. On my left, there are three pillars, the first is a hawk, the second is a whale, and the third is also a hawk. I look around the room and spot a glyph on the ground and two on the north wall. It seems that the one on the ground fell from the middle.

The first carving is in a stone man's mouth along with the other two. It is a snake. The one in the floor is a snake and the last is a whale. I match the pillars with the heads and hope for the best as I pull the lever. It seems that I got it right for my life is spared. I walk down the spiral stair case with my weapon at hand. Skeever greet me and I slay them with my iron greatsword.

After the Skeevers are dead, I walk into the next room that was probably an embalming room. Someone shouts for help and I run to their aid only to be face to face with a giant Frostbite Spider. I slay it and approach the one who called for help.

He introduces himself as Arvel the Swift. "You did it. You killed it. Now cut me down before anything else shows up." Arvel gets antsy and I cut him down. "I'm not going to share the treasure with you!" He shouts as he runs down the hall.

I follow him and watch as he is slain by the draugr ambush. Glad I'm not him. I slay the remaining draugr and avoid the clever swinging gate trap. After I take care of them all, I return to Arvel's body and take the Golden Claw from him.

I run down the stairs and dispatch two more draugr but come up short when one shoots an arrow at my shoulder. It hurts but I pull it out and drink a potion for good measure. I sneak to where he can't see me and pull out my bow. One shot to his head killed him instantly.

The set of stairs are useless because they have been caved in. I try my luck with the swinging axes and come out with a few gashes. To my right is the deactivation chain and I pull it to stop the axes. Unfortunately, some more draugr appear and I attack them relentlessly.

I travel the halls while killing the draugr that come my way. Soon, I find a chamber with a shallow river and some coffins, where a draugr awakens. He's dead again before he can strike me. I pull the chain on the wall after looting the chest on my right and I travel carefully down the river so I don't slip. There is a dead end so I turn and walk that path till I get to a bigger room with glowing fungus on the walls that I gather.

As I travel the chamber, the river ends into a waterfall and I follow the path that leads downward. Another draugr dies at my blade and I look next to the waterfall to find some treasure. I climb up again and follow the path, still collecting mushrooms. The walls turn back into the smooth, carved stone and I cut down the restless draugr in the next room. I then walk into the Bleak Falls Sanctum where I come across another swinging axe trap.

A draugr attacks and I attack too. I kill him and two more that appear by shooting the oil lamps down. After climbing up the stairs, I open the iron door at the end of the hallway and walk through to the puzzle door at the end. I move the rings so they match the Golden Claw's markings. The door accepts the pattern of bear, moth, and then owl.

I run in and see that my adventure in Bleak Falls is almost done. The treasure is almost mine. I see what the people of Skyrim call a Word Wall and I bask in its presence, absorbing the shout 'Fus'. A very powerful draugr overlord attacks from behind and I dispatch him while he rises from his coffin.

After I am sure he is dead, I search his body to find the Dragonstone and an enchanted two handed weapon. The Ancient Nord Battle Axe of Cold. I equip this in place of my iron greatsword. Then I raid the area for any good loot and take my leave of this place by climbing up the steps, activating the secret door, jumping off a ledge, and running outside into the fresh air. The musty smell of old bones and rotting flesh was horrible.

I jump down from the rocky crags and travel back to Riverwood. Once I go into the Riverwood trader, I am greeted with thanks that I brought the claw back. After I leave, my journey to the hold city has begun . Next stop, Whiterun.

* * *

It smells like burning flesh and the sound of bones breaking when I wake. The pain is all I feel, broken bones is what I hear, rotting and burning flesh is what I smell, flames ablaze in front of my eyes, and the flavor of ash dances on my taste buds. My whole body hurts. Was it a dream? Or was it real?

_"Well hidey ho there lass! Your family has been messing with the wrong magicka! And the coming of the dragons will hurt you for sure!" A pale man in ridiculous clothing announces with a heavy foreign accent._

_I look around in this gray sort of limbo. It seems to have no end with wolves, dragons, blood, and death around. My attention is zeroed in on this intruder. "Sheogorath, Prince of Madness." I announce harshly to the Daedric Prince._

_Sheogorath smiles at his name and my innocence. "Aye lass. Ye better hear this from me before the other shows up." He flicks away some invisible dust and I stare at him._

_"So, what do you have to tell me?" I can make a few assumptions but they are probably incorrect. Saying another will come probably proves it. I'm either crazy or in trouble. They both seem self explanatory._

_"I'll give ye a hint before my time is up. It is one of the creatures in here, your messed up noggin!" He laughs uncontrollably and disappears from sight. I sigh. That crazy prince never makes sense to me._

_A flash of light appears and the slaughter around me disappears. The endless walls turn a soft green that is comforting. "Your curse has rested long enough." A loud voice pierces the silence but no one else except me is here. "I am Akatosh. Your curse will awaken now that Alduin has risen his comrades. It will hurt for a bit until you get use to it."_

_I look around as the voice is talking. I must be insane. Or this is a crazy dream. The voice laughs and speaks out again._

_"You are not insane my child. The path your ancestors chose for you is now clear. Follow it and you will see both life and death." Akatosh concludes and everything is silent._

"Hello?" I ask to make sure no one else has intruded my headspace. Then everything is filled with burning flames and I know it's over.

"Kill it! Kill the dragon!" Someone shouts but I don't know who and how they got to my secluded campsite. Everything is on fire and I feel different. The only thing that worries me is that I'm not me.

"Zu'u koraav nid dovah!" As soon as the words roll of my tongue and escape my lips, I know what has happened to me. The curse. I'm a dragon.

Fearing the worst, I stretch my long scaly wings that use to be arms. My legs are bleeding from wounds a pack of villagers have caused. Can I even speak in my own native language or only dragon? Using the new muscles in my wings, I move them back and forth to take flight. I do not wish to harm these people. My quest is still on but I do not know if being a dragon will make it worse. Probably.

My first flight is horrible. I swerve everywhere and trees seem to be my worst enemy at the moment. Branch after branch, I finally get above tree level and am amazed at the sight. Everything is clear and I can see Whiterun easily with its small stables, meadery, and dots of farms. The only problem is that I have no clue what to do now that I'm a dragon.

I have a job to do and it must be done. To the best of my new found abilities, I land on Dragonsreach's balcony. The sun is now up and it seems to be about seven or so. As soon as get situated, at least 10 Whiterun guards pelt my scaly flesh with arrows.

"Zu'u-" I stop talking straight away. "I am not your enemy!" It feels so weird trying to talk in words that they can understand. The guards stop to ponder this for a second but they continue their attack. "Let me talk to Balgruuf the Greater. Bring him out!" The last part comes out as a sort of growl and at least one of these guards have a brain. He comes back out with the jarl and his housecarl who has her sword drawn.

"What do you want with the jarl you vile worm?" She threatens me as she keeps edging closer and closer.

That dark elf better back off. "I come with news. News that may be hard to handle but believable enough now that I am here as proof." My words are loud and echo through the stony space.

Jarl Bulgruuf the Greater stares in amazement more than fear or the need to attack. "Are you, by chance, the legendary golden dragon of fate? Zooryuvokogan?"

The name from the curse! This catches me off guard and the jarl must take my surprise as a yes. "You have heard of me?" I question as if this was common knowledge.

"I've heard stories of you when I was a child. They say one of your scales is worth enough to provide for a family for months." A flash of greed crosses his eyes but it disappears as soon as it got there.

I roll my eyes and make sure that they can see it. "That's not the point. The dragons have returned. Alduin has returned. He attacked Helgen." I settle down a bit to watch how this affects them. Horror is stricken on their faces and worries me. "I can offer you protection."

"How do I know we can trust you?" The dark elf speaks up again, her tone lighter but filled with worry. Her sword begins to lower too.

"If you do not want my services," I begin to turn around and unfurl my wings to take flight, "I will be leaving." My large teeth peek out from my lips, they can't refuse dragon protection.

The Jarl seems jumpy but he speaks out before I start to take off. "We accept."

Good, only fools would turn away protection from a powerful and trustworthy being like me. "Shoot a ball of fire in the sky to signal me. I will come if I can." I'm about to take off but I want to throw something else in the mix. "A visitor will be coming. Trust in their strength and they will help you." My wings beat faster and faster as my feet leave the porch of Dragonsreach. This flight is less destructive but I crash land on top of Eldersblood Peak.

Frost Trolls begin their attack to defend their home but I quickly kill them with a puff of fire. It wouldn't hurt to try one of these muscly beasts and I do it quickly because I haven't eaten in two days. They don't taste that bad except for their singed fur.

I don't know if I can change back but I'll try. Thinking of being human might help. And it does oddly. I look around carefully as the cold nips and bites at my skin. My old armor from Helgen isn't sufficient enough so I should smith some new steel armor in Whiterun.

It's time to return to the world so I start to run down the peak. I pass a cottage and don't bother to ask for directions. As I come closer to one of Whiterun's field guard towers, the sight I see isn't shocking. The grass is burning and some warriors are trying to survive. A dragon is attacking.

* * *

Second chapter. I have so many plans for this story! Please continue to read!


	3. Chapter 3

The Tale of Zoorzuvokogan

I do not own Skyrim or anything involved with it.

* * *

I pull my black cloak tighter as I run down the hill and charge into battle. Fully aware of my surroundings, I make note of the warriors here. There is the dark elf from Whiterun, about three of the city's guards, four of them have died, and a particularly odd figure. It is a man, about a year or two older than I in all steel plate armor. His helmet has come off and I recognize him as a nord. He slashes at the dragon with his bloody steel greatsword.

My axe is ready and I run to the dragon. The dragon spits his flames and I swing. He lets out a guttural growl before I sever his head. The frost enchantment inflicted extra damage as he shudders. His body slumps and starts to burn. I turn to look at the warriors and I can tell the nord is not pleased.

He points his blade at my throat and growls through his clenched teeth. "That was my kill. Maybe you should take its place." The blade touches under my chin and I can feel the dragon's still warm blood.

I can feel an essence coming into my soul as the dragon burns to its bones. An orangish glow surrounds the challenging nord and myself. His sword lowers.

"You too?" His statement is filled with disbelief and he sheaths his sword to his back. He holds out his hand in greeting.

I am to quick for him to react as my speed takes him off guard. My hands are locked around his arms as I pin them to his back. I come close to his ear and whisper. "What am I and what do you know of me?"

One of the guards sees this quarrel and is quick to remark. "By the Gods! The Dragonborn have returned! And what luck, there are two!" Dragonborn? I read about that from the book I found in Helgen. A warrior with the body of a mortal but soul of a dragon. The ultimate dragon slayer. Someone who can claim the soul of dead dragons.

"We might not have two for long. Looks like you got yourself in a bit of trouble now haven't you Nonvul." Another guard chuckles as I let the nord named Nonvul go. He rubs his arms and shoots me an unpleasant glare.

Translated, his name means 'noble'. He must have parents that knew the dragon language like mine.

"We don't really know if they're Dragonborn unless they can shout. They could have been pulling some mage prank on us." The third guard speaks up and we turn to face him.

"FUS!" Nonvul shouts in my direction and I stumble. He smiles and the wind from his shout catches his traditionally cut brown hair.

I pull my hood tighter around my face and swear. "Damn you! I will shout your ass to Oblivion and back!" I belt out my own Unrelenting Force shout with all the words of power. Nonvul is sent across the plains and only stops when he hits the dead dragon's bones.

Even the dark elf tries to suppress a laugh but can't keep it in. "At least we know you aren't all talk and no play." The guards laugh and Nonvul marches over to me with his sword drawn. His figure looms over my own and I glare into his silver-gray eyes.

"You want to try that again little bitch?" Nonvul threatens through clenched teeth. It seems that I can't get away from being threatened at all today.

I draw my own weapon and hold it firmly against his own. "You have no idea who you are messing with." My voice matches his threatening tones and I stand taller. Our weapons are the only thing separating us from killing each other.

"Give me a hint before I slit your throat." He edges his blade closer but I push mine harder against his. This goes on for a bit before the guards break it up.

"Calm down. We don't need any spilled blood before you both see the Jarl. He will want to know who saved his Hold." The dark elf has a point and we both put are weapons away but not before me and Nonvul exchange death glares.

We follow the path to Whiterun and the ground shakes and rumbles under our feet. "DOVAHKIIN! DOVAHKIIN!" The quake stops and we turn our attention to the Throat of the World. "The Greybeards have called you both. It's been so long since that last happened." One of the guards remarks but we continue our trek to the walls of Whiterun.

The city welcomes us with open arms and Nonvul obviously isn't afraid to act on this admiration. He waves to the people and blows kisses to the women of his choice. They faun over him as we walk. He is handsome but this makes me want to puke. My presence is less appreciated by the folk but they can tell I am indeed a woman by my slender but strong form and my bust.

Our little parade finds itself at Dragonsreach and we are welcomed inside. Nonvul bows deep enough to touch the floor. Ugh. I bow my head in respect.

"So, these are the two warriors that defended my city?" Jarl Bulgruuf slouches in his throne almost disinterested. He eyes us both and calls for someone named Farengar. "We need a face for the people so take that cloak off miss."

The moment I've been dreading has come. "I'd rather not." I need to think of something quick. "I have a horrible scar that runs across my face." I hope he doesn't ask to see it and realize I lied.

Nonvul steps forward. "I could be the face for the people. It's obvious that I'm handsome enough." And it seems like he means it.

I pretend I'm choking. "What's wrong girl?" The Jarl inquires a bit worried but not enough to call for help.

"I'm sorry but I'm just choking on his overinflated ego." Nonvul glares at me. He gets ready to slap me on the back in a way that looks helpful from the Jarls point of view but painful from mine. I quickly pull his arms behind his back again and this time pin him to the ground. "Try that again and I won't be so nice."

The Jarl seems intrigued at my speed. "Get her some war paint someone and where is Farengar?" Bulgruuf shouts to one of his advisors and scurries away.

A man clad in blue robes and a dark blue cowl strides in. He pays his respects to the Jarl and then turns to us. "I have a proposal for you both. Either you can do it together or one goes alone." He looks for our approval before continuing. "I believe that the Dragonstone can help us defeat the dragons by showing their burial mound locations. The Stone is in Bleak Falls Barrow. Now, who wants to get it?" Farengar looks at us both expectantly.

"You mean this thing?" I pull out the stone and show it to him. He must be a wizard because his cloak is radiating magicka.

Farengar takes it quickly and hurries back to the side room. We all follow and he starts to scribble down notes.

"Do you always carry strange stones with you?" Nonvul asks and laughs as if he made a funny joke.

I roll my eyes but no one can see it. "No, but next time I do, I'll make sure to hit you over the head with it so you get the memo." Farengar and the dark elf both laugh and Nonvul turns an angry red. I hear a noise and the servant is back with the war paint.

The man seems timid. "Who is the war paint for?" Bulgruuf shouts "the girl" and the man seems to shrink. He gives me the jar and scurries away like before.

I open the little jar and dip my fingers in the gooey paint. Blood red. "Someone point me to the bathroom. This paint isn't going to apply itself and I'd rather do it alone." A guard points in a general direction and I walk away from the group. I close the door and look at the facilities. A tall slab of blurry mirror, a basin, a rag, and a bucket over a hole that seems to go down forever. Great.

The mirror is a bit too blurry so I try my best in rubbing it clean. Some of the sheen peeks through and I decide it's good enough. I pull my hood off and clean my face. Then I apply the paint. I slather it across my face in marks that look like bloody wounds and wipe my hands clean with the rag.

My face still looks recognizable but that's just how I see myself. Maybe no one will know who I am. But what will happen if they do? I would surely be overwhelmed by the guards. Maybe I should think of a new identity. My new name could be something like Terra or Sarahbeth. A slight rapping pulls me out of my train of thought. I look at the mirror again and my face looks like it's bleeding. Why did they choose red?

I pull the door open and walk back to the side room. My bloody looking face startles some of the guards. Maybe red paint does have an upside. Silently, I nestle back in with the small crowd around Farengar, now including two guards, Nonvul, Jarl Bulgruuf, the dark elf, and myself.

"I need more time to translate this. You both should go see the Greybeards. I heard them calling." The wizard comments without looking up, obviously absorbed in his work.

"Yeesh. Did you fall down the stairs or something cause your face looks bloody." Nonvul says unpleasantly and everyone turns to look. Great. An audience.

I flip my hood back up. "The servant gave me blood red war paint." It looks like they don't recognize me and I seem to be in the clear. I lean against a post but no one speaks. "I'm not going to see the Greybeards. I don't think they'll want someone like me in their home. So, I'm going to go scout the area." I look for approval and I walk off.

"This could be the chance of a life time. You shouldn't refuse their summons." The Jarl speaks like he's jealous. Well then maybe he should make the trek up the mountain.

Nonvul starts to speak in a rude tone that seems always reserved for me. "Let her go on her scouting mission. She'd probably blow the Greybeards' mountain up."

I continue to walk and only turn around when I crack the door open. "I'd rather not have to be Nonvul's babysitter." The door creaks closed after I swiftly leave Dragonsreach. I run down the streets and to the double doors that are opened when I approach. My mind is racing and so are my legs. At sundown, I reach Eldersblood Peak where I find a small crevice and settle down for the night. Tomorrow, I think I'm going to fly.

* * *

The light burns my eyes as I crawl out of the dark crevice. My back hurts a bit and my muscles are stiff. Not my best idea. "So," I start to talk to myself because it seems lonely up here. "how do I turn? Must be like beast form or something." My mind goes blank and I begin to change. The same bone breaking sounds and burning flesh smell appears again. It's only a moment before my large golden wings are back.

This form is powerful, unforogivinging, and reckless. I take to the skies with more grace than yesterday. The wind is nice and the view is amazing. I glide swiftly through the air and follow the paths around Whiterun from the sky. There is a temptation I have because I can fly.

With swift beats of my wings, I climb higher into the sky. Above the cities, above the clouds. And then I fall. It's like free form diving but without water. At the last possible second, I spread my wings back out to avoid impact. I feel alive with no concerns or bounties on my head. I feel free.

My fun stops when I see Nonvul. He is almost at High Hrothgar, blood is dripping from his sword and arm. I look behind him and see his trail. A frost troll lays dead with its head severed. I fly over Nonvul and roar. Then I land, blocking him from the Greybeard monastery. I give him a toothy dragon smile and he stares speechless.

"Meyz ahst dovah, Nonvul!" I doubt he knows that I told him to come at me but the look on his face is priceless. Nonvul is still staring and I fly away to Eldersblood Peak. I shed my skin so to speak once I arrive and I start my hike down the mountain. All I can think about right now is the look on his face. It was a bit mean to scare him like that but he's been rude. So have I.

I follow one of the beaten cobble stone paths and find three warriors hacking away at a giant in the boundaries of a farm. My weapon is drawn and once again, I charge into battle. The axe slashes at the giant's legs and he goes down for good.

"That was some good fighting. You would make an excellent Shield Sister but that is not up to me. You should talk to Kodlak Whitemane in Jorrvaskr." One of the female warriors says to me with approval. She and her other fellow warriors pass, the only male tells me I should join.

I wait till they've walked out of sight and then begin to follow their path to Whiterun. My arrival is noted and the guards open the doors for me. Some of the citizens give me the cold shoulder because of my dark cloak but I don't let it eat away at me. I've felt worse. I maneuver my way around and walk into a shop.

"Welcome to my shop! See anything you like?" The owner doesn't treat me with coldness and I sell a few of the gems I found for decent prices and I buy some refined Ebony, leather, leather strips, and a daedra heart that I haggled for . "Do you plan on making armor?" The shop keeper inquires when looking at my purchases.

"Yes." Is all I give him and he seems reluctant to ask anymore. I leave with my goods and ask to use the forge in town. They say okay and I get to work right away. When I finish, the blacksmith, Adrianne Avenicci, comments on my work. "I had time to train by myself for a couple of years." I explain as I finish strengthening it for good measure.

The armor is special. I spent weeks on the prototype until I could do it right and fast. Ebony is heavy but by layering leather behind a thinned piece, it becomes light and strong. I fashioned the armor to curve with my body and move with it. It has a hood that drapes over my face like the other and the armor is sleek and strong. Best of all, it's black. Better for sneaking.

With the left over ebony and my expensive daedra heart, I create a bow. I could have made a new sword but my need for a bow was greater. The weapon is harsh and powerful looking but that's the way it should.

My new armor fits well and doesn't drag me down because it is lighter. I spend the rest of the day and night at the Bannered Mare, the day I spend contemplating on joining the warriors. The night, I spend sleeping and warding away new nightmares. My mother's death plays over and over until I can't take it. I wake up and see that it is about six in the morning.

The offer I was given yesterday still should be good. I think I might join them. Might as well do some good before I die.

* * *

Author's Note:

This chapter seemed to drag on. haha get it "dragon" Surprising turn of events. Not really. I have plans that will make you go crazy. They're making me go crazy. I need to write this faster to get to them. Mwahahaha...

Nonvul: "Hey author! What's with my stupid name?!"

Author: Rolls her eyes. "I could have named you Mulhahdrim. I was going to, so shut up. It sounded weird so I named you Nonvul."

Hunbrii: "What's my whole point? I'm a girl with no family. People on both sides of the war are trying to kill me. I have no friends. I turn into a dragon that is really confusing. I'm a smart ass, no help there, Nonvul hates my guts. I kinda deserve that. People think I'm creepy. And what's with the freaking cloak?! Are we playing dress up because I'd rather not! I think you're crazy."

Author: "Well then. Someone needed to vent their problems. Answer those questions yourself. You could try to be nicer to Nonvul."

Lydia: "Am I even going to be in this story?"

Everyone at once: "GO BACK TO S.H.A.T.! You don't appear yet."

S.H.A.T. is an inside joke. It stands for Skyrim Housecarl Academy of Talos.


	4. Chapter 4

The Tale of Zooryuvokogan

Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or anything involved with it.

* * *

If you need translations for the dragon language, just ask. I'll be happy to give them to you.

I put my new armor back on and head to the mead hall, Jorrvaskr. Once I open the door, a fight breaks out. People are yelling and cheering while the fighters are arguing. I watch for a bit and head down the stairs.

A little old woman directs me to Kodlak and I find him and another siting around a table filled with books. "But I still feel the call of the blood." A nord with shorter length black hair speaks. He seems conflicted.

"We all do. But we can over come it." Kodlak says and he drops the conversation.

The other nord looks to me. "You have me and my brother obviously but I'm not sure about the others." I haven't meet him but it seems like I have. I met his brother when I took down the giant. They're twins. This is going to get confusing.

"Just leave that to me. A stranger comes to our hall." Kodlak can't see my face but he will remember. I met him a while ago. "Greetings outsider. If you have some business here, speak it."

"I would like to join the Companions." I have to keep myself from laughing. The last time I said that, I was 12.

"Would you now? Let me have a look at you." I flip my hood and am grateful that I washed off that blood red war paint. "Hm. Yes, perhaps. A certain strength of spirit." He crosses his arms and mulls it over. "What do you think are your weaknesses?"

I slouch. "Well, there is too many to count but I'll give you a few. I'm arrogant, sometimes I act before I think, I really don't like large crowds, and I can handle draugr but they freak me out. A lot." My skin crawls at the thought of them. Kodlak still seems to be mulling it over and the nord next to him is quiet. "I need to tell you something else but it's a secret."

Kodlak relaxes a bit and lets me tell him. "Do you remember me? I'm Hunbrii." That's all I have to say and he stops mulling it over. His face is full of suprise.

"Well, why didn't you start with that! It's good to see you again! How old are you now? My have you grown!" Kodlak pulls me into a warm hug and I feel welcomed. He smiles as he waits for me to answer.

"It's good to see you too. I'm going to be 23 this year." Our little catch up surprises the black haired nord. I think his name was Vilkas.

Vilkas crosses his arms. "How come I don't know her?" He seems even more put out than before.

"Ten years ago, this little girl came to the mead hall with her father. We let her train with the dummies in the yard and she showed promise. She even asked to be a Companion! You were to teen to care. What were you, 17, or something like that?" I remember it as much as Kodlak does but I appreciate him being discrete with some of the details. He smiles again and gives me a pat on the arm. "You are welcome here."

"So, just like that, you are going to let her in?" Vilkas starts to complain but Kodlak silences him by holding his hand up.

"She will go through training like everyone else. You will be the one to take her out to the yard." Kodlak grins and sends us on our way.

Vilkas seems angry but he holds up his end of the bargain. We walk out into the training yard and he pulls his sword and shield out. "I'm going to test your mettle." He bangs his sword on his shield to taunt me.

My sullen attitude brightens at the action. I pull my two smithed daggers out of the sides of my boots. Vilkas seems surprised at my weapons choice but charges anyway.

He bashes his shield against me but I don't weaken. I get in close and slash at the weak points in his armor. Under his arms, at the bend of his knees, and at his feet. Vilkas seems to catch onto my strategy and changes to offense. He slices and jabs his sword at me, also targeting any vulnerable points. I trip him and send him sprawling to the ground. He surrenders and I put my daggers back in my boots.

"You're still a whelp to me." Vilkas says pissed as he gets up. Looks like he doesn't like being bested by a younger girl.

I see that a crowd of the Companions has came to watch and they scatter when we look their way. Vilkas throws his sword at me and tells me to take it to Eorlund Graymane. "Be careful, it's probably worth more than you are." I take the blade and trudge up to the top of the Skyforge.

"Vilkas sends me with his sword." I though I would be doing some adventuring or something but it looks like I'm on errand duty. My attitude is back to being sullen and I hand the black smith Vilkas's sword.

"You know, no one is the leader of the Companions. Nobody rules anyone here. Just remember that the next time someone tells you to run errands for them." Eorlund sets the sword aside and hands me a shield. "Can you give this to Aela?"

Why not? I nod my head for a yes and head to the sleeping chambers of Jorrvaskr. Aela is talking to one of the others, Skjor, in her room. I wait till they are done talking and give Aela her shield. "Eorlund sent me with your shield."

She gladly takes it. "It seems so. I heard you gave Vilkas quite the thrashing. How do you think you would fair in a real battle with him?"

I pause for a bit to think. "Well, I don't like to brag and I wouldn't fight with him if it came to that." Aela and Skjor seem pleased by my answer.

"Ah, a woman who lets her actions speak for her. I feel we are going to get along well." Aela looks to me and then to Skjor.

Skjor shouts for someone named Farkas and the male nord I met before when I took down the giant with them comes running. It isn't hard to hear him from down the hall because of his heavy steel armor.

"You called for me?" Farkas asks as he stands in the doorway.

"Of course we did icebrain. Show this new blood where all the whelps sleep." Aela insults him and I follow Farkas silently.

Farkas isn't the quiet type and starts chatting away. He comments on how I held my ground with the giant and his brother. How it is nice to have a new face around and someone else to tease. "Here's where you'll be sleeping. Just pick a bed and fall in it when you're tired." There are at least eight beds in the small room. "And one more thing if your 're interested."

"Okay, what do you have in mind?" I ask politely and wait for his answer. The room behind him is filled with books and food of all sorts.

"Someone needs our services in teaching Danica Pure-Spring a lesson. I don't know why but don't kill her." I take the job and Farkas leaves without another word.

I find Danica Pure-Spring almost directly outside of Jorrvaskr. She asks me why I am there and the fight starts. Danica rights herself after the brawl is over and I've won. I tell her what she needs to know and we both go our separate ways.

I start to head back to Jorrvaskr but a familiar face stops me. "What do you want?" I groan unpleasantly for it is Nonvul.

"I need your help, since, you know, you have some fighting experience. I was looking for the horn of Jurgen Windcaller and all I found was a note that said they had the horn. It was signed a friend." He hastily explains as he shows me the note. Nonvul seems serious but I am wary.

"What do you want me to do?" I put my hand on my hip and he takes it as annoyance.

"I'm being serious. There could be an ambush or something." He rubs the back of his neck. "You seem to know what you are doing all the time and it might come in handy." He waits but is antsy and sweaty. "Please?"

If I don't say yes, he will probably throw a fit. "Fine. Let's go before it gets dark." I flip up my hood and we walk out of Whiterun to the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood. We kill a few wolves on the way and Nonvul starts asking me questions.

"Have you ever been to Riverwood?"

"Yes, I was escaping Helgen, the Imperials, and the Stormcloaks all at the same time."

"So, were you suppose to get your head cut off or something?"

"Yes."

"Are you a criminal?"

"No. Only criminals wear hoods and escape from the waring sides and getting their head cut off."

"But you wear a hood."

"But that doesn't mean I'm a criminal."

"But you just said you wear a hood and escape from death and both waring sides."

"My family was sort of criminalish. People just want me to die because if my family. General Tullius hates me and so does Ulfric Stormcloak. Ulfric only hates me because I burned down some of Candlehearth Hall. He thinks he needs to send his hold army after me but he doesn't"

"So you also use magicka?"

"I hit the building with a sword enchanted with fire. The only magicka I use is healing and conjuration. Nothing else."

"Looks like we're here." Nonvul and I step into the Sleeping Giant and everything is merry. People are singing and drinking all over the place. Fun.

I walk up to a woman, about 20 years older than I and she looks surprised. "We would like to rent the attic room." She looks over my shoulder at Nonvul and I look too. He's already drinking. I pull his hair and complain. "Come one before you get drunk."

"Attic room, eh? Well, we don't have an attic room but you and your mate can have the one on the left." She points to the one on the left and I head towards it, pulling Nonvul along. But then I remember that I have to pay and I give her the coins.

"Are the directions correct? There's no freaking attic room!" I shout silently at Nonvul. I release his hair and push him on the bed. He looks up at me strangely. "No. Don't even think about it." But it's too late. He gets off the bed and out to the center of the Inn. I don't know what he has in mind but it can't be good. He is probably going to make a fool of himself so I sit myself down at the bar.

"Who wants do buy the Dragonborn a drink?" Nonvul shouts and everyone becomes quiet. Great job. I put my face in my hands and someone taps me on the shoulder.

The bartender gives me a tankard of mead and I look at the cool yellow beverage. I place a few coins on the table and slosh the drink around in the cup. Having an idea, I raise to my feet with the mead and splash it on Nonvul's head. "Here's your drink!" I say bubbly like I enjoyed it, which I did.

The place becomes livelier with laughs, music, and more mead. "I think you two have had enough showing off." The same woman from before says and leads us to the room on the right. "Close the door."

Nonvul slams it shut because of his hot temper and cold mead on his head. "Sorry." The inn keeper hands him the horn and opens her wardrobe and the false back panel.

"We need to talk." She heads in first and we follow. We find her in a secret underground room, leaning over a map. "The Greybeards think you may be Dragonborn. I hope they're right." She looks at Nonvul when she says this and my pride hurts a bit.

Nonvul points my way. "She is too." The inn keeper is surprised.

I blush but no one can tell because of my hood. Thank the Divines.

"Two Dragonborn?" She raises her eyebrows. "I'm Delphine."

"So, you took the horn?" Nonvul asks, not even giving his name or mine which he still doesn't know.

"Surprised? I guess I'm getting good at my harmless inn keeper act." Delphine says, unmoving.

"What's with all the cloak and dagger? Usually that's her style." Nonvul points to me again and I put my hands on my hips.

"You can't be too careful; Thalmor spies are everywhere."

"You'd better have a good reason for dragging us here."

"It was the only way I could make sure it wasn't a Thalmor trap. I am not your enemy. I gave you the horn. I'm actually trying to help you both." Delphine becomes serious and we know it it no laughing matter.

"Go on. We're listening." I say before Nonvul gets too serious.

"As I said before in my note, the Greybeards think you both are Dragonborn. I'm part of a group that's been looking for someone like you, if you both really are Dragonborn."

"Let's just cut to the chase. What do you want with us and what do we need to do?" I blurt out.

"I need you both to help me kill all the dragons. You both can absorb the souls from dead dragons right?" We both nod and she continues. "I need to see proof so you both can either follow be to Kynesgrove or go their when you are ready. We are going to slay a dragon." Delphine brings out some armor and starts to take her dress off but I dash up the stairs.

"Nonvul!" I shout down at him. "Stop looking you pervert!" He runs up the stairs after me and I shout down to Delphine that we will meet her there.

Nonvul and run to the Whiterun Stables out of breath. "Should we split the cost of a horse to get there faster?" He questions and gets the attention of Skulvar Stable-Hilt. "I would like to buy a horse but split the cost with the fair maiden."

"Here's my coin." I look at Nonvul and slap him behind the head. He rubs the spot and smiles as he pays his half. Skulvar Stable-Hilt shows us the horse and Nonvul gets on. He stretches his hand out for me to grab. "You make me uncomfortable but I really don't want to walk there." I climb on back without his help and he encourages the horse to move.

It seems like Nonvul tries to make the path as bumpy as possible because when we go off a jump or something, I reflexively grab him by the waist so I don't fall off. He seems to enjoy it, making me even more uncomfortable. We finally reach Kynesgrove which is just a mile away from Windhelm. The Stormcloak headquarters.

We dismount the horse and see that Delphine is there too. "Don't go up there! A dragon! It's attacking!" A scared woman runs from the inn to warn us but we travel ahead anyway. Once we get to the burial mound, we see Alduin resurrecting a skeletal dragon. With each word, the dragon becomes whole again and starts to attack.

Nonvul uses his Unrelenting Force shout, which now has Ro included, on Alduin. Alduin treats him with a mighty load of distain and calls him foolish. "You don't deserve to be called Dovahkiin or a Dovah." He chuckles at the insult he gave and flies away. Nonvul seems to want to prove himself and heads straight into battle.

"I am Sahloknir! Hear my voice and despair!" The beast growls and we attack it from each side. It seems that it is weakened and can only fly for a short period of time. I look back and Alduin is gone. The fight ensues and we are quick to win. Sahloknir's flesh burns and his soul comes into our own.

Delphine has her proof and tells us we can ask anything we like. We ask her who she really is and what we need to do next. The first answer is short but the second takes her awhile. "I am the last surviving Blade. We use to serve the last Dragonborn emperor but since then, we have been looking for the Dragonborn, the one who can permanently kill a dragon. Next, we need to find out more about the dragons coming back and I think the Thalmor would know. We need to get into the Thalmor Embassy but I don't know how yet. Meet me back in Riverwood." She hands me the key to her secret wardrobe door and runs off.

I look around and see many dead Stormcloaks. It looks like they got here before us but died because of Alduin. "Can you take me to Windhelm?"

"Why? Doesn't everyone want to kill you there?" Nonvul asks but still gets on the horse which is thankfully still alive.

I get on the horse too and we follow the path to Windhelm. "I have a hood, remember?" The ride isn't long but it is very uncomfortable still. I get off once we reach the cobble stone steps and Nonvul holds me back.

"Be careful." He looks serious like he means it.

"Since when did you care?" I brush his hand off my shoulder and look annoyed. "You can head back or wait here."

He pulls the horse around and it nudges my arm. I give it a pat on the nose and Nonvul turns the horse to leave. "Try not to get yourself killed." And like that, he's unsettling the snow and flakes fly all around. They coat me in their winter white blanket and I head into the city. This is either a life or death mission. I'm not sure I'm going to make it out but I'm going to try.

* * *

Author's Note:

The dialog is different from some of the storyline so it doesn't feel like you are just repeating the game but it has dialog and quests that go along with it. So, it is kind of the same but it has some odd twists.

If you are having trouble imagining Humbrii's armor, think of the Nighting Gale armor. But entirely black. And stronger. And cooler looking.

It's fun to write this story and I am enjoying it. Don't worry all you Companion and Blade lovers. They'll get back to that. And they'll get back to the Greybeards. If any if you spot any errors like blank spaces where names should be or something like that, please tell me. I have the ps3 version of Skyrim so I may not get the names, places, and lines spelled correctly.


	5. Chapter 5

The Tale of Zooryuvokogan

Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim or anything involved with it.

* * *

I run up the streets of Windhelm and to the Palace of Kings. Remembering back hurts a bit but it was still nice to live and grow up here. The Stormcloak guards push open the doors hastily, since they see I am in a hurry. Ulfric is sitting on his throne, looking bored as his war advisor Galmar Stone-Fist tries to persuade him into shoving a sword down Jarl Bulgruuf's throat if he sides with the Imperials. It seems he is still battle hardened.

My fast pace stops and I put my hands on my knees to catch my breath. As I breath heavily, Ulfric looks down at me. "What do you want?"

I put up my hand and give him the 'one moment' sign. "I have a book and letter for you." Slinging my pack off my shoulders, I unbuckle it and throw around the things in my way. Flowers and dried food fly all over the place but I finally retrieve the journal and letter. I give Ulfric the letter and hand him the journal after. He seems upset that I threw my junk all over but I am quick to clean it up.

Ulfric reads the letter and grasps it tighter and tighter until you could almost hear the middle of the parchment splitting. He grabs the journal and I see the same reaction. "Ugh," The Jarl slumps into his chair and puts a hand over his eyes. "I messed up." He looks down at me and looks conflicted.

"Don't shoot the messenger!" I shout quickly and throw my pack over my shoulders again.

"Galmar. Do you remember Hunbrii?" Ulfric yells to his housecarl who is in the war room.

Galmar walks out, just as I remember him. Old and proud with his armor that resembles a bear still on. "How could I not? The little tyke got into everything! She ran in the halls, threw food around, knocked over chairs, broke a window, burnt some of Candlehearth Hall, sliced all the practice dummies open, seriously, I could go on forever." He names off mostly everything I did and the memories flow back.

Ulfric covers his eyes again. "Apparently, she's my real daughter. And I mean real. Blood related. From my loins." I have a feeling he would continue and I stop him.

"Wayyyy too much information! So, what are you going to do?" I may be pushing it a little but I need answers. Now. "Do you forgive her and let her back into her home? Or do you keep her cast out and in the cold?"

"Who are you anyway?" Ulfric questions and I turn to leave but the guards are right behind me. Damn.

"Shit." I mumble under my breath and the fight begins. They grab for me but I twist away. One of the guards falls at my feet and trips me while the other goes for my neck. I kick both of the guards faces' and bolt for the doors. Locked tight. I turn around again and jump on the table, not caring if I knock over food or drinks.

Using my higher skills, I jump for the chandelier but miss by a few inches when a guard grabs my feet. I fall on the table and flip the guard over my head and to the other side with him attached to my ankles. He releases me and I trip on the bench. My knees collide with the stone floor and I hear a sickening crack that makes me uneasy. I don't resist when they pull my hood off because I know I lost.

"Hey dad." I give Ulfric a weak smile and then I blackout from the pain. The black darkness is fuzzy and confusing but I awake in my old room. There are still toys from my childhood and weapons I made and found stored on the wall racks.

Not a speck of dust is visible which is surprising since I've been gone for four years. I look at my clothes and I see that I'm in the soft tan ones I use as pajamas. My knees are bandaged and it seems they took the brunt of the impact. I sit up and use a healing spell for my knees. The bones readjust back into their correct places and I feel a lot better. I can sense it is early afternoon because of the shadows cast from the window.

Ulfric comes in unexpectedly and I act like I'm sleeping. "I don't know if you can hear this but I'm sorry I treated you poorly." The bed seems to cave in on one of the corners and I guess he sat down. "If you are still mad, I get that, you were always my daughter and I didn't know. The only think that hasn't changed is that you are still my little princess." My father plants a kiss on my forehead and closes the door quietly behind him.

I get up out of bed an hour later and put on my armor. My knees hurt just a little now but I can heal again later. I leave my hood of and walk down the hall to the War Room and then the Central Hall/ Dinning Hall. Ulfric embraces me in a big hug. "You know I don't like hugs." I say so I don't get squished.

He releases me and has me take a seat on a bench at the table. "So, what have you been doing for four years?" Ulfric questions and we both start to eat. I slice a steak and tell him after I finish stabbing it.

"Oh you know, hermit stuff. Lived in a cave. Got a dog. Formed a new type of armor. Studied. Killed bandits." I stab my meat repeatedly and eventually, the plate breaks and the fork is bent. My attitude isn't subtle like it should be. It should be happy and gleeful.

"Do you have to break everything?!" My father yells harshly at me. He regrets his actions and becomes silent.

I recoil and get off of the bench. "This is too weird. Yes, I am your blood related daughter but you are acting like I've been gone for 20 years instead of four. I'm only 22. Calm down for a second and let me adjust to everything!" I shout back at him and march out the front door without my hood. The guards hold me back and I push them away.

"Stop right there young lady!" Ulfric is behind me and stands taller while using his 'I mean business' voice.

I put my hands on my hips and turn around. "I'm going to join your army and you can't say anything about it. All my life with you, you've been restricting me and coaching me to be proper. I need to find my own path and not be led down another." I let it all out and a tremendous weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

My dad just stands by the door in the cold with me. "If that's what you want. Just remember. You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain." And with that he hands me my hood and a necklace wrapped in a silk patch. I pull it out and see it is an Amulet of Talos. "Talos guide you."

"I'll come back to visit often and fight for Skyrim and our city. I love you dad." I give him a hug that he gladly returns. Then I put on the amulet and head out of Windhelm.

The journey takes two days and by the time I reach Whiterun, I'm battered and bruised. There was a bandit ambush and I haven't been able to stop and heal yet. The Whiterun guards let me in and I crash at the Bannered Mare. I rent a room and see that Nonvul is there too.

"You're not dead." He says plainly and takes a swig of mead. Or is it wine? The bard is playing a ridiculous song and I tell him to stop. "Don't be such a buzz kill."

I can tell that he's drunk and has been for awhile because his hair is unkept and dirty. "When was the last time you cleaned yourself?"

"When was the last time you shut up?" He drunkenly shoots back. It seems like I can't do anything here because he would instantly act out. I just leave him in his wooden chair and walk up to my room. Just as I am about to go to bed, I heal myself and soon feel better. I close my eyes and wake hours later to hear snoring.

Nonvul is asleep in the chair across from my bed with his hand barely clutching a green glass bottle. I throw a piece of bread at him and he wakes up startled. "Wrong room skeever butt." He groggily gets up and that's the last I see of him till morning.

After I wake up again, I seek out Nonvul to find he has an atrocious hangover. "Cheese brain. Stop drinking!" I pull the mead bottle out of his grasp and he gives me an evil glare. He tries to gran for the bottle but I set it on the wooden bar. "You need to get cleaned up." Is all I say and he follows me to the same shop where I bought the materials for my armor.

"Welcome back! See anything you like?" The shopkeeper asks politely and lets us look at his wares.

"I need two steel daggers, two sheets, one rag, a bar of soap, and some bread and cheese." The shopkeeper fills the order and I pay, but Nonvul gives some money too. I take the goods and walk out of the city with Nonvul. We silently walk to one of the small waterfalls and springs. Nonvul trips half of the way so I take the lead.

"What are we doing out here?" I can still smell the drink on his breath and he tries to keep up. He sits on one of the ledges that conceals the spot.

"You are going to get clean." I pin up one of the sheets with the daggers so he has privacy. Then I throw the bar of soap in with the rag and leave the last sheet for him to dry himself with.

He starts to peel off his armor in front of the sheet and I yell. "Behind the sheet! I don't need to see your Barracks!" I turn around and march 15 feet away.

"Why not? If we are going to be partners in this little Dragonborn business, why not get comfortable?" Nonvul says seductively and finishes undressing behind the sheet.

I roll my eyes and start picking at the bread and cheese.

He shouts some more ridiculous things that I ignore. "Do you want to get in here Sweetheart?" Or "I bet you're very dirty too, let's see."

Finally, he finishes and is fully armored. Nonvul hands me the soap bar and smiles. "Your turn." I throw the bar at his head and give him his food.

"I'll get clean when you're not here." I pick up the soap and wash the dirt and Nonvul germs off in the connecting stream. The soap is then placed back into the makeshift cleaning area for later. I plan to visit it later when Nonvul is sleeping.

Nonvul comes to my side and dries his hair a bit more. "Do you have any remedies for a hangover too?" He throws the sheet in the stream and I fish it out.

"No, unlike other people, I don't get drunk and I don't drink." I throw the wet sheet at him and he lays it on a rock to dry. "Come on, we need to get to Riverwood."

We travel to Riverwood quickly and Delphine is waiting by the door for us. "Come on. I don't think you were followed." She takes us back down into the secret room and tells us her plan. "I figured out how we are going to get you both into the Thalmor Embassy."

"That didn't take long." I say.

"Remember, I've been doing this for a long time. While they've been looking for me, I've been spying on them."

"So what's the plan? How do we get into the Thalmor Embassy?" Nonvul asks as he comes by my side.

"They are having a party. I can get you both into one of them and once you're inside, you can get away. I have a contact in the Embassy. He's not one of them. His name is Malborn and he's a wood elf. Plenty of reason to hate the Thalmor. Meet him in Solitude."

"Don't we need invitations or something like that?"

"I have it covered. I just need your names for the guest list."

This is going to be dangerous. The Thalmor have tight connections with the Empire. I need a different persona and name. "Shouldn't we use fake names? You know, if something goes wrong we might need to make ourselves disappear. Or at least the fake self." I offer this to them and they agree.

I point to Nonvul. "You can be Mulhadrim and I can be-"

Nonvul stops me. "If you get to pick my name, I get to pick yours." I agree relentlessly and he taps his chin. "Kulass. Your name will be Kulass."

"Really? You're naming me that? Do you even know what it means?"

"Well it's better than Smoliin." Nonvul laughs and runs up the stairs like a child.

"Nonvul fen aus fah tol!" I yell up to him in the dragon language. All I hear is him snickering from upstairs.

"Get going." Delphine says and I trek up the stairs after noting her strange expression. I probably shouldn't have yelled at him in that language.

Nonvul gets on the horse we both paid for and holds his hand out to me.

"No. I'm going to take a carriage. You act like a little kid when I ride with you." I walk back to Whiterun alone and decide whether to take the carriage or buy my own horse for full price. Skulvar greets me and I cave in and buy his last horse.

It takes about a day to get to Solitude but my horse reaches the gates moments after Nonvul gets off his horse.

"Decided to buy your own horse, huh?" Nonvul crosses his arms and pulls my horse over by his own. He ties them both to a fence and I get off. I give my black steed a pat on the nose and we walk into Solitude.

There is a public execution going on and I catch the words 'Talos', 'high king', 'Ulfric', and 'traitor'. Nonvul pulls me to the Winking Skeever tavern and we find a wood elf in the corner.

"Nords." He sounds like he's accusing us of being our own race.

"Our mutual friend sent us." I say quietly and he is surprised. Not in the good way.

"Really?! You both are who she picked?! I hope she knows what she's doing. Okay, I can smuggle some equipment into the Embassy for you. Give me what you can't live without." Nonvul starts throwing everything at Malborn. He gives him various types of potions, lock picks, weapons, and even his own armor which he takes off in a back room and replaces with regular clothes.

I start to give him items too but he gives them back.

"Delphine has something else planned for you. I don't need any of your things, just his." Malborn says and he grabs all of Nonvul's load. "Meet Delphine at the stables. She'll take it from here." And like that, he's out the door.

Whatever Delphine has planned for me, it might not be good. We head out of Solitude and go to Katlia's Farm where Delphine is leaning against the mill. There is a carriage near her and she unfolds the plan.

"You two will be a married couple attending the party." I feel even more uncomfortable with Nonvul around now. "Nonvul, disguised as a noble named Mulhadrim, will be doing most of the work. He will be sneaking around the Embassy to find out information. You," Delphine points to me. "will be disguised as his wife named Kulass. I have makeup for you so you will look different. You always hide your face so the makeup will disguise it for you." She smears the makeup on my face after I take my hood off. "A distraction will be needed, that's where you come in. Do whatever you must. You can pretend you're pregnant and throw up all over the floor or something like that. After an hour, say your husband is missing. The guards will look for him and that's your chance to escape to Reeking Cave. I'll have your horses tied up there."

"This is going to be weird. It's like playing dress up and house. I'm too old for that. I'm 22." I comment after Delphine tells us the plan.

"I'm too old for dress up too. I'm 24." Nonvul adds his commentary after me.

Delphine doesn't care for our petty squabbling. "Well I'm a lot older than you two, practically twice your age. You both are going to do what I say or there'll be trouble."

She hands us some party cloths and we change. Delphine takes the rest of our stuff with her and she gives us the invitation with our fake names on it. We get in the carriage and soon arrive at the party.

Some more stragglers come into the party as well and we hand a Thalmor Guard our invitation and he lets us in. A high elf greets us when we walk into the main hall. "Hello. I am Elenwen. I haven't seen you both before."

"I am Mulhadrim and this is my wife, Kulass." Nonvul introduces us and Malborn's voice comes from the bar.

"We've run out of the Alto wine. May I bring out the other?" Malborn asks and we now know his location.

"Fine. Whatever." Elenwen turns back to us and apologizes. "We will have to get to know each other later." She leaves and we are free to mingle and cause a distraction.

Lots of people are here and I don't like the crowdedness. I may be able to pull off the sick pregnant wife. The people I recognize are Jarl Bulgruuf, General Tullius, who I manage to avoid, Maven Black-Briar, and one of the latecomers from outside. We let a half hour pass and decide that it is time.

Good thing I already feel sick from the crowd. I move to the far end of the room where almost everyone can see me and hurl. People say 'eww' and other words while the guards and some of the guests swarm me. "I'm so sorry. I recently found out I was pregnant and I couldn't stop. I'm so sorry." They feel sympathy towards me, and Nonvul makes his escape without being noticed. Someone cleans the mess up and I sit down on one of the benches. A server brings me a silver chalice filled with water.

The rest of the party goes off without a hitch. I am not discovered and an hour passes. "Do you know where my husband went? I haven't seen him for an hour." I ask Elenwen and she scatters the rest of the guards to find him. Without anyone looking, I also make my escape and head out the door.

"Have a good night ma'am." The Thalmor Guard says and I take my leave out the gate. After I make sure no one is watching, I run down to where Delphine said she put the horses. They are there but Nonvul isn't. I head into the cave and find Nonvul bleeding heavily and a half naked man trying to get up higher.

A frost troll runs after me and I shout. "Iiz Slen Nus!" The troll freezes and I get both Nonvul and the extra out alive. Luckily, the frost troll doesn't follow us out after it thaws. Nonvul can barely speak and is loosing blood fast.

I heal him and coax him into drinking potions I find in his saddle bag. The only thing that kept the troll from tearing him to pieces was his armor. It seems like Malborn didn't make it out alive or Nonvul didn't want to save him. "Thanks." Nonvul manages to say and I pull him on to his horse's saddle.

I lead the horses down the road slowly and constantly heal Nonvul. After a few hours, he is back to his old self and we race back to Riverwood. We go into the Sleeping Giant Inn and collect our gear. Delphine pries us with questions and Nonvul hands her all the reports but hands me the one about Ulfric Stormcloak. I open the note book and read a part that says relations. 'May have a child.' it says and I feel worried. They already know a lot.

"It seems like the Thalmor are just as in the dark about the dragons returning as we are. They said something about a guy named Esbern though." Nonvul hands her the last report and she becomes ecstatic.

"Esbern?! He's still alive?! I thought the Thalmor got him years ago! That crazy old man. He must know something if the Thalmor are after him."

"A prisoner told me he was hanging out somewhere in Riften."

"Go to Riften and find someone named Brynjolf. He'll help you. If you think I'm paranoid, just wait till you meet Esbern. Ask him where he was on the 30th of Frostfall, and he'll know to trust you." Delphine goes back to her maps and we head out to Riften.

* * *

"Halt. You must pay the visitor's tax to get into the city." A Riften Guard clad in his purple armor stops us.

"What's the tax for?" Nonvul asks and the guard stumbles over his words.

I know it's a shakedown but Nonvul doesn't. He pays and gets into the city. Without me. "This is obviously a shakedown."

The guard hushes me up and lets me into the city for free. A thief runs past me, and almost tramples me as he runs for the door. One of the guards on watch shoots him in the spinal cord with an arrow and he goes down. The thief isn't breathing and I get out of the way as a guard hauls him over her burly shoulder and throws him into the canal. It's good to be back in Riften.

* * *

Author's Note: SPOILER ALERT!

Dear Readers, the next chapter will be a short one. Self explanatory.


	6. Chapter 6

The Tale of Zooryuvokogan

Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim or anything involved with it.

* * *

I follow Nonvul to the Bee and Barb and a red haired nord approaches. "Haven't worked an honest day in your life for all that coin you carry, eh boy?" He asks and I know where this is headed.

"Brynjolf, do you know where Esbern is?" I ask before he can pawn a coin or persuade Nonvul into stealing something.

"Brii? Is that you under the hood?" Brynjolf inquires and he lifts my hood. Once he knows it's me, he twirls me around. "It's been so long since I saw you last!" He sets me back on my feet and we are getting so many strange looks right now.

"It's been half a year. Calm down." I say and introduce him to Nonvul. "This is Nonvul. He is Dragonborn and we need to find Esbern. Do you know him?"

Brynjolf taps his chin. "How about you two do a job and I'll tell ya?" We agree and he tells us what to do. "One of you has to break into Madesi's strongbox and grab his silver ring. Then I want you to put it in Brand-Shei's pocket. Someone has it out for him. I'll provide the distraction with the one who doesn't do the dirty work."

I volunteer Nonvul to do the dirty work and he agrees, surprisingly. "I have an idea for my part." Pulling my hood back down, I go over to the innkeeper and purchase a broom. Then I go back to our little meeting place and break the straw part off. "Does anyone have any leather strips?" I ask them and Nonvul hands a few over.

"What are you doing?" Nonvul questions and Brynjolf asks too.

"Watch." I wrap the strips around the broken end and it looks like a blind man's cane. Then I go to the bathroom and change back into the party clothes and makeup. I put the cane in front of me and tap it on the ground constantly. After I get around some people like this I go over to Brynjolf and Nonvul. "Is that you Brynjolf?" I rub my hands over his face and he laughs. I laugh too but Nonvul doesn't.

"I don't get it." Nonvul crosses his arms puzzled.

I roll my eyes and wave my hand in front of my face. "I'm blind."

"Oh." We all walk outside and Brynjolf stands at his Falmerblood Elixir stand. I follow slower and act like I'm blind. Brynjolf starts to gather a crowd with his fake cure and Nonvul starts his job. After a few seconds, I come walking along blindly. I bump into things and even into Brynjolf's stand, effectively knocking over a few bottles. Luckily, they don't break.

"I'm so sorry. Since birth I've been blind. I had a person to guide me but I can't find him." I fake apologize and share my sob story. There are sounds of sniffling and some sad sighs. I look off to the left away from the crow and start walking again. Then I bump into one of the stone walls of the market place.

Brynjolf turns me around, making him look goodnatured and hands me a bottle of the Elixir. "If you drink this, I'm sure you'll be able to see." I reach into my pocket and give him some coins and drink the contents of the bottle.

I try to hide my reaction to the taste. Sea water. Gross. I hold it in my mouth and rub my eyes. As I do that, I spit the water on my sleeve without anyone knowing. I put my hands out in front of me and drop the cane. Blinking rapidly, I look up and down and to Brynjolf. "I.. I can see!"

There are gasps from the crowd and only one shout of being a fake. "There are so many colors!" I walk over to one if the trees and pull a leaf off. "What color is this?" I run over to one of the carts with cabbages and pull a cabbage out. "It matches!" Putting the leaf to the cabbage, I show it around the crowd. "Thank you so much!" The crowd starts to disperse and Brynjolf even manages to sell a few bottles.

"Great job lass! I haven't seen such a well done performance since you were here last." Brynjolf gives me back my money without anyone looking. Nonvul runs over to us just as Madesi shouts about his missing ring.

Some more ruckus occurs and Brand-Shei is hauled off to Riften Jail. "Well done. Let's go to the Ragged Flagon for a drink. Then I'll tell you where Esbern is." Brynjolf leads us to the Ratway and eventually, the Ragged Flagon.

"Look who's back!" Brynjolf flips my hood off once we walk in the door. Everyone looks and they all shout and raise their tankards.

"Welcome back, Brii!"

"Steal anything worth talking about, Brii?"

"Who's the scrawny one behind you Brii? Is that your boyfriend?"

Nonvul yells back at them. "I ain't scrawny and I'm not her boyfriend!"

A lot of them chuckle and we sit down at one of the tables. Vekel gives us all drinks but remembers to give me water. "So how do you know 'Brii'? I never even knew her name and it's been about a week since we both threatened to kill each other." Nonvul asks and he takes a large swig of his drink.

"This is one of the best stories ever." Brynjolf starts and I slam my face on the table. He continues to tell the story anyway. "So I found Hunbrii in Markarth, and you know, that place is armed to the teeth. I saw she was trying to steal some meat from a vendor. She was going to get caught I just knew it because it was the middle of the day and she had a poor way of sneaking. I knew she wouldn't survive in the Mine because she was so thin so I stepped in. The vendor was jabbering away about his meat and I bumped the table. Most of the meat fell and she quickly grabbed a hunk of horker. She stuffed it in her clothes and it stuck out like a sore thumb. Hunbrii must have noticed too and she ran. She probably had half the city guards after her as she ran out the door. Then she tripped half way and the guards hauled her to her feet but when they searched her bag and pockets, they found nothing.

"I was impressed. They let her go after apologizing and even gave her some coin for their mistake! Hunbrii then started throwing up and they knew why she ran. Really, she was throwing up because of the huge crowd but they though she was sick. It was one of the best cover ups I've seen."

I finish the rest of the story for Brynjolf and he starts his drink. "So I finished throwing up and went over to the bridge you cross when you leave Markarth's central area and hid myself. I started to munch on the horker because I had split it flat and stuffed it up my sleeves when I ran. Brynjolf later caught up with me and saw I had the food. He was impressed and asked for some of the money. He said I wouldn't have eaten and have probably died from starvation if he hadn't came along and bumped the stall. I laughed and told him he'd been used. I knew all my surroundings and even how bad my sneaking looked. Later, I revealed to him how I did it and how I wasn't a starving girl. It was a trick with dirt and tight wrappings around my stomach under my clothes.

"Brynjolf introduced me to the guild and we've been friends ever since. We've pull off more raids and schemes than you can imagine." I laugh and drink my water till it's gone. Brynjolf even asks for some horker as a joke. We have a merry time but Nonvul doesn't seem to enjoy himself.

Vex, a blond nord walks over and sits at the last remaining chair at our table. "You know, those two use to date. We use to sing 'Byrnjolf and Brii, sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love"

Nonvul tells her to shut up and she stops. He gets up and points a dagger a me. "You're a dirty thief and you deserve to die." The guild members start to circle us and pull out there weapons.

I stand up. "Guys, I got this." They back away reluctantly and sit at their tables again. "You think you can kill me?" I start to circle around the table and Nonvul faces me with his dagger in the clear area of the room. "Do you really think you can kill me?" I threaten him but I don't draw any weapons or even put my fists up.

"Yes," Nonvul turns around in a circle, pointing his dagger at everyone. "and everyone else in this room. I can, and will kill them. And I'll find Esbern by myself."

"What are you going to tell Delphine?" We both start to circle each other and the whole room is silent.

"Freak accident, swallowed by a dragon, drowned, ran over by a horse, shredded by a bear or troll, bandits, werewolf, vampire, assassinated by the Dark Brotherhood, burned alive, froze to death, hung, shot in the neck with an arrow, poison, the possibilities are endless."

"Do you know who I am? Do you really know?"

"A thief and a fugitive wanted by the Empire and Ulfric Stormcloak."

"Ulfric doesn't hate me anymore."

"Why? Did you show him your breasts to make it better?"

There are 'oooooos' from some of the people.

"Idiot. Ulfric is my father."

Even more 'oooooos' are heard.

"You don't have the same hair color as him."

"My mom had black hair. My dad has blond hair. She had green eyes. He had blue ones."

"How do I know you aren't lying?"

"I know what you are. You're an Imperial! A supporter of the Empire!"

"So what. You're a Stormcloak! Talos isn't a Divine."

"This isn't about Talos. This was suppose to be about you killing me but you won't and you can't."

"Watch."

Nonvul lunges and slashes his blade. I swat it away like a toy. Before he can react, my hands are firmly clasped around his wrists and they are behind his back and above his head. He howls in pain.

"Someone's in for a treat." A guild member says.

"I bet she is going to flip him."

"No no. She's going to trip and pin him."

"Don't be stupid. She's going to bash his head and dunk him"

"Do you really want to find out what I am?" I whisper in his ear. A bead of sweat comes off his forehead. "If anything happens, do not kill him. I mean it." I say to all the guild members and they know I mean it.

_Thunk_. Is all you can hear and my grip releases. I fall and hit the ground, the poison is coursing through my veins and I pull the arrow from my neck. Elven. Then I die.

* * *

Author's Note:

Dear readers, this chapter was suppose to be short. It's part of my plan. Just go with it.


	7. Chapter 7

The Tale of Zooryuvokogan

Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim or anything involved with it.

* * *

Murky gray. Hazy black fog. I'm dead. A woman with black hair and green eyes approaches me. "What happened this time?"

"Arrow with poison in the neck, mom." I give my mom a hug because these meetings are always brief.

"Who was it?"

"Well, I was teaching this guy a lesson and I got shot in the neck because of some plot from before. These people were out to kill me and this guy. I guess they finally caught up."

"Is the guy your age? Is he handsome."

"Mommm!" I moan. "He's 24 and yes. But he seems to want to do everything to get a woman in bed."

"Ah, do you want him?"

"I don't know! I have to go. The pull is back." My spirit leaves this realm and I am back in my body.

"Huuuuuuuhhhhh!" I gasp for air and heal the hole made by the arrow. The place is clear of people except for the dead Thalmor. Now I know why I come back to life. I have a dragon soul and the only way I'll die is if the Dragonborn kills me.

I get up and wobble. Then I quickly brace and right myself with the back of a chair. The pool of blood at my feet is mine and it isn't huge. Right now I could use that makeshift cane. Brynjolf comes rushing out of the side room and scoops me up. I start to protest but he shoves a sweetroll in my mouth.

"Now's not the time lass. Everyone saw you die. You can't just magically be alive again. I need to get you out of here." Brynjolf rushes out of the Ragged Flagon and the Ratway. He doesn't stop and he heads out the door in his Thieve's Guild armor. I look as everything and everyone flies past me. Brynjolf finally stops when we get to the end of the docks where he sets me in a small boat and starts to row.

"Why are you helping me?" I ask after spitting the sweetroll into the water.

"Remember when this happened before but it was just with you and me? I want answers." He stops in the middle of the lake and I sit up.

"You already know about my family's curse. Well, since the dragons have returned, the curse has become active." I pause to see if he's getting it. "I'm a dragon. Well, I can turn into one, so, yeah, I'm a dragon."

Brynjolf doesn't do anything at first but then starts to laugh. "Okay, you got me. Really, why is this happening to you?"

"I just told you. If you want proof, dock the boat or I'll jump over." He doesn't seem to want to dock the boat so I jump. I resurface and swim to the edge of the lake.

"What? Are you going to tell me you're a mer now?" Brynjolf jokes and docks the boat after I climb to the beach, soaking wet. I glare at him. Then I look around and change.

Since I've been changing more, the pain is less and there is no more burning. And it's faster. I might have to try changing into a dragon after jumping off a mountain. My golden skin and wings are back and I flap them as evidence. It's hard not to see a huge dragon in the woods.

Brynjolf is startled. A lot. "Now I get it." Is all he says and I change back. "That's freaky." I roll my eyes and say goodbye to him. "Where are you going?"

"I need to find Nonvul." I shout at him and am already starting to run.

"He found Esbern! You might know where he went because I don't!" Brynjolf yells to me and we distance ourselves. It takes a few days of walking, running, and slaying animals but I get to Riverwood. I walk into the Sleeping Giant cautiously and ask where Delphine and the others went. The bartender says Sky Haven Temple.

After grabbing a quick bite to eat, I run for a secluded but large area and change into my dragon form. I fly to the place the bartender showed me on my map and land in the upper courtyard. Thankfully, no one is outside and I change back. I run inside and collide with Delphine.

"Nonvul said you were dead!" Delphine grabs my shoulders and we right ourselves. She takes me over to an old man and I guess he is Esbern. "Esbern. This is the other Dragonborn." Delphine introduces me but I cut it short.

"Where did Nonvul go?" I say, being a bit rude.

"He went to ask the Greybeards about the Dragonrend Shout." Esbern answers and I run out of the door again after saying thanks.

I change again and fly to High Hrothgar. As silent as I can be, I land at the base of the monastery. Changing back is no difficult task but the switching from human to dragon is tiring. I swallow a potion that helps me regain some stamina and head into High Hrogthar.

"Hunbrii. You're back. Have your travels taught you anything?" Arngeir greets me and I quickly bow to him in respect.

My words rush out and Arngeir tells me to slow down. "Where is Nonvul?"

"We just taught him the Clear Skies Shout. He is on his way to Paarthurnax." I thank him and head out the back doors into the training yard. The gate where I practiced the Whirlwind Sprint Shout is still there and so is the fire that marks the entrance to the top of the mountain.

The harsh wind is blowing past the standing arc gate and I can hear shouting from the top. I look to the side of the cliff of the mountain and decide to try something. It's now or never and I jump off, changing into a dragon mid fall and the wind catches under my wings.

I fly to the top in record time and Nonvul still isn't here. Paarthurnax greets me as one of the dov and I greet him back. I change into my nord self just as Nonvul reached the top. Without him expecting it, I run over to him and knock him harshly into the snow. "Traitor!" I shout in his face.

He looks up at me astonished. "I thought you were dead!"

Paarthurnax tells us to stop in his wise and grumbly dragon voice. "You two have come here for a reason. Speak it."

"You were dead! I saw you die!" Nonvul ignores Paarthurnax completely and gets up. He pulls out his dagger again and I roll my eyes.

"Let's put this behind us until we save the world from Alduin okay? Then you can try to kill me all you want." I say and Nonvul gives a nod and puts his pathetic dagger away. We approach Paarthurnax and he gives us his wisdom. Part of it is in his language and part of it is in our own.

"You need to find the Kel. The Elder Scroll that sent Alduin forward in time. You may be able to learn the Dragonrend shout from the ones who made it." Paarthurnax doesn't know where one may be found but he tells us to ask either Arngeir or Esbern. We decide to ask Arngeir and he directs us to the College of Winterhold.

* * *

We reach the college in a few days and begin our questioning. Someone directs us to an Orc Mage named Urag gro-Shub. He gives us two books about the Elder Scrolls and we learn about a crazy man named Septimus Signus. "Where do we find him?" I ask politely.

"He's somewhere in the ice fields north of here." Urag gro-Shub lets us keep the books and we leave the college.

The ice fields are really cold and we get attacked by ice wolves and snow bears often. I take a few down and so does Nonvul. This sort of truce doesn't sit well with either of us but we put that aside and work together.

Nonvul sees a boat and we head inside a snowy lair in an iceberg. There is a man in black robes ranting crazily about a golden box the size of a house. He continues his confusing and crazy rant as Nonvul questions him and yes, even threatening to chop his head off.

Septimus walks over to me after annoying Nonvul and gives me two items. "The cube is for inscribing Dwemer secrets and the sphere is for tuning Dwemer music." I don't get what he is saying but we go on ahead to the place he told us to go to. Alftand.

* * *

The trek to the tower is snowy and hazardous. Skeletons of buildings reside around us and we make our way across a planked bridge that goes down into the glacier's mouth. I loose my footing on one of the bridges and Nonvul is quick to haul me back up. "I still need to kill you myself so don't die." So much for chivalry.

We head in and the place is a mess, not to mention cold. Beams support the walls and we delve deeper in. This must have been a research camp because of all the bed rolls. Next we see a blood trail that leads to the larger area of the ruins. Large golden pipes and snow lines the walls and the sound of someone talking reaches our ears. Deeper and deeper we go down and fight a machine that looks like a golden spider.

"I've never seen one of those before." Nonvul comments and we come to a larger room with two inactive spiders on a stone desk. A bared doorway keeps us from going one way so we go the other. Another spider attacks and I swing at it using my axe.

"This weapon sucks." I grasp the sharp end of it and pull down. Not a scratch. "I bet it wouldn't even cut butter." The weapon hasn't been sharpened and there is no way I can sharpen it here so I chuck it at a wall. I pull out my sharp dual daggers and decide to fight with those until I find a useful weapon.

"Come on." Nonvul says impatiently and we continue. He dispatches another Dwemer spider and a Khajiit attacks us mumbling something about his brother. I kill the cat and he lies in his pool of blood with a dead Khajiit next to him.

We walk into a much larger and elaborate room with gold grating and gears. Killing spiders as we go, the place seems to get eerier and eerier. I take care of one machine that looks like a man on wheels and Nonvul takes care of the other. Their weakness is to either stab or shoot the round wheel like part in the middle.

Then we head north into the vent chamber and through a gold door that leads to a long passage with some spiders. We use the same tactics and kill them.

"So, how would you want to kill me?" I ask as we both jump over moving pistons. My question takes him off guard and he is pushed off the side. I grab him quickly, pulling him back up.

Nonvul deals with another spider and we walk into a greenish colored hall with the pipes and machines making their continuous noise. "Well that's an odd question." He rubs the back of his neck and we walk right into an ambush of Dwarven Spheres. One of them shoots their little cross bow bolt at my arm and it slices into the armor. I rip it out and side kick its head. The machine dies and the wires crackle from its missing body part.

I chug a potion and throw one at Nonvul. He drinks his and we continue on. "I would probably want to die by falling off a ledge or peacefully in my sleep." I say and he ponders it.

"What about being hung? Or drowned by being tied to boulders and thrown in the ocean?" We come across an obvious blade trap. I go first and walk on the slit so I don't hit the pressure plates. Nonvul follows in suit and he lowers the barred doorway at the end. "Here's your change to die from falling off a ledge."

"What?" I ask confused. Then he pushes me. I can hear the splintering of my right leg and arm as I land. Nonvul jumps down onto a broken gold pipe and then to the floor. He stands over my body.

"It seemed to do the trick for her." He points to a dead redguard and pulls my broken body to the middle of the floor. "How long do you think it will take you to heal?" Nonvul sticks a potent potion in my hand on the side of my body that still works.

"Physically, about a half an hour using the potion and magicka. Emotionally, never." I chuckle and drink the potion. A half hour of healing and bone readjusting passes while Nonvul is out of sight. I could constantly hear sounds of battle and high pitch screeching. Nonvul comes back and helps me up.

"I cleared a way to this one room that had an elevator thing. There are so many weird creatures without eyes." We walk down the path and I see them too. Their bodies are strewn all over the place.

"Those are Falmer. They use to be Snow Elves but disease and slavery in their colonies caused them to become savage." I have read a few books over the years about these disgusting creatures and what they use to be. They were the original elves in Skyrim but they were forced underground. Being underground made them blind but they have killer senses.

We walk through rooms and even a torture chamber where the elevator is. I don't bother using it because Nonvul said it lead to where we came in. There is fresh blood from an elf that lays dead on a table. We continue and kill a couple of Skeevers and head down into a snowy pit with a few Falmer and a Frostbite Spider. It poisons me but the effect wears off in seconds.

Then we move along a corridor with a claw trap that I avoid but Nonvul pulls the trip wire when we pass. The razor sharp fingers close on nothing and then reset themselves. We head through another gold door and decapitate a lone Falmer before stepping into the large and elaborate cathedral. More Falmer meet the end of our blades and we go to the top of an overhang.

"I think this retracts the spears." I see a lever and sure enough, the spears recede into the ground. We have free passage and walk up the steps. A monstrous bot of Dwemer craftsmanship roars to life and slowly hobbles after us. We run and the machine is still at its little station but is following. I have an idea and I run up to the overhang again. The spears slide up back in place and the monster is trapped.

It clanks as it walks down the steps and it shoots steam at Nonvul who made it out before I pulled the lever. He draws most of the bot's fire, or steam so to speak. I pull out my bow and rain arrows down on the golden form. The thing crashes to the ground just as I run out of arrows and I pull the lever again.

"That was a smart plan." Nonvul says without the least bit of sarcasm. I pick up my arrows from around the machine and yank the ones that stuck. Nonvul pulls out a key from under the Centurion's armor and unlocks the golden grate door. Two thieves appear from behind the back pillars. They start to argue and attack each other.

We decide to leave them be but since one of them dies, the survivor attacks. Nonvul distracts her and I slit her throat. Then I go over to the other bandit and pull the sword from his lukewarm hands. I flip it in the air and catch the handle. "This might work." As I examine the blade, I stick one of the daggers back in its little compartment in my boot.

I move over to the weird square in the middle of the room. It has the same design as the box in Septimus's little outpost. Gold with swirls and large sapphire gems. A strange noise reaches my ears and I look over at Nonvul. He can hear it to. I pull out the small sphere to see it is glowing and humming. "Oh, the sphere is for tuning Dwemer music. Now I get it." I place the little ball into its respective hole and the floor collapses down to make stairs.

We run down them and Nonvul pauses before opening a set of doors. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I say and he pushes the golden doors open.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey everybody! The Tale of Zooryuvokogan. Thanks for your continued support and views to this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter although it was a shorter one. There will be longer ones to come.

SPOILER ALERT.

The next chapter will be about them reaching Blackreach and the surprise they find inside. It will also include the Main Quests Aluin's Bane, The Fallen, and Season Unending. Even I can't wait!


	8. Chapter 8

The Tale of Zooryuvokogan

Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim or anything involved with it.

* * *

"Wow." Pure beauty. I've never seen anything like Blackreach. Even though the walls are bumpy stone black and there may or may not be enemies who want kill us, I might want to stay here forever. Everything you see glows. There are giant greenish blue fluorescent mushrooms that grow to the ceiling and then there are the little ones on the ground. The rocks are illuminated with so many colors. Pink, green, blue, purple, and silver.

"This is amazing." Nonvul rushes like an excited child down the steps and runs into the clear blue green water that shines and glows. He splashes a bit and doesn't take his armor off until he gets to the waterfall. "Wouldn't you want to do this before you die?" I sense a double meaning to his words as he strips to his underclothes. Thank the Gods he is wearing some.

"While you play in the water, I'm going to go explore a bit." I take off running past a little house and a Dwarven Sphere attacks. This one seems harder to kill than the others and I get banged up a bit so I heal once it's dead. Then I start to run again and slow down when I see a huge floating orb. It radiates golden light but Falmer are guarding it. I wonder what would happen if that fell down? Without thinking, I shout at it with all three words of Unrelenting Force. The odd orb glows a red tint and a roar is heard.

A dragon flies out of nowhere and starts to set fire to the Falmer and any beautiful fauna. It lands on the southern cobblestone path and Nonvul catches up with me.

"What did you do?! I heard a dragon! Dragons don't belong underground!" Nonvul at least had the decency to put his armor back on. He heads for the dragon and I follow too. It was ironic what he said. Dragons don't belong underground. I laugh silently to myself.

We find the dragon and he looks furious. He starts spitting fire and swinging his tail around. I get sent flying into a body of the underground water and rush back out. As best as I can, I wipe off the water and pull out my new sword and dagger. Nonvul already started to hack at the dragon and it seems to be weakening. I get close to the dragon's neck and stab it repetitively. The dragon's blood oozes on my hands and Nonvul thrusts his greatsword into the beast's heart.

The dragon gives a choking sound and collapses. Its body burns and the soul charges into our own. I point up to the once golden orb, now a reddish one. "Don't shout at that." Nonvul seems to get it and we continue. Somehow, we reach the elevator to the Tower of Mzark with our lives. Falmer were attacking us at every turn and we ran into a spooky Whisp Mother.

Nonvul was swayed when she attacked so I had to kill her myself. He snapped out of the Whisp induced trance and thanked me. At least we didn't wake the two Dwarven Centurions. That would have sucked.

Nonvul pulls the lever and the steam pipes, chains, and gears start to work as they pull us up. We enter a small room that was set up as a camp. No one is there so we pass it and walk into the Oculory. The place is huge. Not to mention the humongous gold sphere in the middle of the room. I look for a way to get up to the top and find a winding pathway.

We pass a skeleton and his journal that we don't bother to read. The controls are wondrous. Five pedestals that act as the controls are our main operation. Nonvul starts pressing random buttons and I swat his hand. I put the Lexicon into its place and a button opens up and glows blue. I press it and the lenses move. I press it a couple more times and another button opens up. Nonvul presses it until the last is open and an egg shaped crystal case lowers down.

After careful consideration, I take the Ruined Lexicon and shove it in my bag for the crazy old nut. Nonvul heads over to the case and steps on the sphere. The blue device opens and reveals the Elder Scroll. He lifts it gently and ties it to his back. The scroll is kind of large and heavy looking. "So, that's the Elder Scroll." I announce to no one in particular.

"Yep. Come on." Nonvul jumps off the Dwarven masterpiece and heads to a door under the balcony. I follow and we find ourselves in another elevator. The trip is a bit long and it makes me nervous. We reach the surface world and snow. Lots and lots of snow. I throw open the doors and happily land in the snow.

"I can breath!" I shout and twirl around while throwing snow. My eyes catch the sun setting and I enjoy it at a little abandoned camp. It's beautiful, all the variations of yellow, orange, red, and a mixture of blue with the night sky. One of the things I truly enjoy about Skyrim. That, and the snow.

Nonvul comes over to sit by me and sprinkles snow on my head. "We should get going." He shifts his body weight and gets back up. Nonvul reaches his hand down for me like so many other times and like so many other times, I refuse.

"Can we just stay here a bit longer? I don't know how many sunsets I may have left with you and the Imperials stalking me." I spy a bit of hurt cross his face but I don't mention it. He sits back down next to me and we watch the sunset. It's kind of uncomfortable, being this close to someone. I was always told never to get attached to anyone unless they were your family because your affections can be used against you. But this isn't as bad.

Nonvul starts to get a little antsy and pulls out a bottle of mead. "You want one?" He jokes and pulls out another. Then he sets the second down by his feet and chugs the one in his hand.

"You know, I'd actually be okay with dying right now." And I mean it. I really don't have a purpose except to carry the name of the Stormcloaks and my mother's side of the family curse. It really wouldn't matter, and I know my death would be permanent. Or would it? Could he take my dragon soul if he kills me in human form but would I still be able to live as a human and werewolf? Or would my death be permanent if he killed me in dragon form?

Nonvul gives me the bottle of mead by his feet. "If you want to die, drink to your death or until I can't handle your drunk ass." He pulls the cork off the top and I surprisingly give it a try. The taste is sweet but intoxicating with a burning sensation as it flows down my throat. Nonvul pulls out another and another until we are both drunk off our asses. We make a fire at the little camp and tell stories like kids. But drunk. And adult ones.

"So wut waz 'hic' or who waz your first 'hic' girlfriend?" I sputter out drunkenly between hiccups. Nonvul hands me another bottle and he has his own.

Nonvul points at me or tries to but he can't see straight. "Wellz I thinks it wuz this one elf or sumtin like that. I can't remember, too painful and my head is fluffy or fuzzy or funky." He laughs and takes a swig of the mead. "My turnz. Why are youz such a be och?"

I laugh and fall over off my bed roll into the snow. "If youz were me 'hic' and I wuz youz, 'hic'. Wait. Wat are we talkin aboot?" I right myself on my bedroll and take a sip of my mead before it runs dry. "Damn."

Nonvul laughs and starts to snore. I poke his head but he doesn't do a thing. Giggling and hiccuping, I take a piece of charcoal and draw a mustache on him. I turn over in my bedroll and snuggle in before the alcohol pulls me under.

* * *

"Uuugghhh." I moan as I wake up with a splitting headache. Nudging Nonvul awake, I start to gather our supplies and anything we may need for the journey back. Nonvul turns over in his bedroll and smiles oddly at me. I laugh at his mustache. When did he get that? I can't remember last night at all.

"How was it getting drunk?" He gets out of the bedroll and helps me pack. Nonvul wipes his face and the mustache smears. He looks at his hand and grabs a rag with snow and cleans his face.

I throw my pack over my shoulders and barf up mead. "Fun, but a bitch in the morning." To settle my stomach a bit and fill it with something other than mead, I eat a piece of dried fruit. We start our hike and talk along the way.

"I remember everything that happened last night." Nonvul starts and he heaves his pack and the Elder Scroll higher up on his shoulders. He pulls out some food too and starts to munch.

"How?" I question and kick away some of the snow in my way. Instead of dealing with this all the way down, I shout at the ground and a path is cleared. The only thing wrong with it is that it is entirely ice and we slip and slide the way down to Morthal and then we reach the grassy plains of Whiterun Hold.

"Well, when you've been a drunk as long as I have, you pick up on some tips and tricks. I remember asking why you were a bitch last night and you replied with hiccups and forgotten answers." Oddly, I believe him and we continue our trek, not even bothering to grab our horses from the stables or say hello to the Jarl. Nonvul and I walk for hours until we get to High Hrothgar where we stop and rub our sore feet. The Greybeards welcome us and let us take short naps before we head to the summit.

By the time we wake up, it is noon and we enjoy a pleasant lunch with the Greybeards. It consists of cabbage, leaks, apples, some kind of soup, and tomatoes. Nonvul and I thank them and head up to Paarthurnax.

* * *

"Read the Kel at the Time Wound. There you will be able to witness the Dragonrend shout from those who made it." Paarthurnax sits atop his broken word wall as he observes Nonvul and I. He seems to have an increasing interest in me and I remember that I changed from dovah to nord in front of his eyes. I'll have to explain later.

Nonvul goes first and he steps into the distorted little patch of wind and snow on the mountain. He grabs the scroll off his back and starts to read it. There are flashes of light and he is taken aback but still looks on. Nonvul seems to be absorbed in the scroll and that's when we hear the call of a dragon. Nonvul isn't out of his trance yet and the roars and calls are getting louder.

Paarthurnax looks at me and takes to the air; but shortly lands to the large rock formation close to my side. "You will want to get ready. There isn't time for you to read the Kel." I guess there is going to be a fight and I arm myself.

A dragon black as night flies overhead and and taunts us. He names himself Alduin and speaks in his native tongue. My head pounds as he speaks and I can barely hear him. The pain triggers my dragon form and my body shifts. I growl and Nonvul returns a bit startled. He gets ready but doesn't know who to attack. Me or Alduin. That's right, I threatened him in this form. Looks like it caught up to me.

Nonvul looks at Alduin as he flies and shouts over our heads. He apparently learned Dragonrend and Alduin is sent to the summit grounds. Nonvul runs at Alduin and attacks furiously. He is probably still mad from when Alduin insulted him and said he wasn't worthy of being Dovahkiin.

I join the fight and shout flames into Alduin's face and snap at him. Alduin retaliates and smacks Nonvul with his wings and bites me. He then takes off once the effects of Dragonrend wear off and summons a storm of fire and rocks like in Helgen. Paarthurnax flies after Alduin and fights him with flames as do I. Nonvul is stuck on the ground but shouts Dragonrend into the skies. He hits me and I am forced to land. The feeling is horrible it drags me down like I am being crushed.

Nonvul doesn't attack but prepares to use Dragonrend again. This time it hits its mark and Alduin joins us back on the summit. We fight him and he seems to weaken. Nonvul shouts at him again and he doesn't have time to take off. I fight with flame and jaws while Nonvul fights with steel. Alduin attacks us both and grabs Nonvul in his jaws and sends the nord flying into the ground. He doesn't move.

I attack with even more ferocity and Alduin takes off but in a very weak state. Before he leaves, he tells us some information that may help us or make everything worse. He says he cannot be defeated here and the fire storm stops. The rock brigade stops and everything settles. I change back and rush to Nonvul's side. He isn't breathing and he has no pulse. I tear off his armor and do CPR. Nothing.

"Damn you! Don't die on me! Don't be dead! Nonvul!" I shout and tears stream down my face. The emotion is getting to me and I scream. Paarthurnax lands near me heavily and the mountain slightly shutters. He roars into the air. A fitting song for a fallen friend. I shout with him, a combination of fire, ice, and force.

Nonvul's eyes are still open and I close them gently. I choke on some of my sobs and curl up into a ball next to his lifeless form. "He's not dead. He's not dead. He's not dead." I lie to my self repetitively and continue to cry in this state.

A hand touches me and I look over my shoulder with my cheeks stained in tears. I think I am hallucinating and my body rocks harder and faster. "He's not dead." Over and over and over, those words come out of my mouth. I soon feel the warmth of a hug but I keep crying. My holder seems to rock me back and forth while I sputter on sobs.

"Shhhhhh. It's okay. It's okay. Everything is going to be okay." A male voice penetrates the sound of my sobbing and crying. The racking of my body slows and I turn into the person's chest. It's warm and relaxing with a steady heart beat that soothes me.

I stop my snuffling and look up into the eyes of my holder. The silver-gray irises are full of life and the slight wind ruffles his hair. I must be dreaming. The warmth is too real and so is his smile. "Nonvul?"

* * *

Author's Note:

Eeeepppp! Probably one of my favorite chapters so far. Sorry all you people who read the spoiler alert. Season Unending is next along with some more. I wanted to leave you guys with a bit of a cliff hanger and a whole lotta feels.

Haha. So I was typing Season Unending up there and I write on my iPod and the auto correct changed it to nude don't. Just wanted to tell you guys. :P

Okay, so I have a Hunbrii game on Skyrim for this story and I did the first/second Stormcloak quest and I have yet to do and write about Season Unending. I didn't give the Jagged Crown to Ulfric or Tullius. I still have it and plan to wear it during the war meeting. Kind of like a 'look who's boss.' kind of thing. I think the player should be voted as High King. Especially Hunbrii. She's pretty bad ass. So is Nonvul. When you kill the emperor in the Dark Brotherhood quest, it makes you feel like a jerk but it make you feel like you have the right to rule and that you can take on anyone or anything in your way.


	9. Chapter 9

The Tale of Zooryuvokogan

Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim or anything involved with it.

* * *

"It looks like you finally wanted to get my clothes off, huh, Hunbrii?" Nonvul moves his eyebrows up and down in a playful manner. He laughs and I tear out of his grip.

"But?! You!? You're suppose to be dead!" I shout at him and pace around the mountain with my hands in the air. Confused is what I am right now. He's suppose to be dead. So am I. Are we both messed up?

Nonvul puts his armor back on and gives me a hug. I don't move, squirm, or even protest. "Aren't you suppose to be dead too? I wonder if turning into a dragon and scaring the shit out of me is on your list also?" He shifts miraculously before my eyes into a gleaming silver dragon. Nonvul roars in my face. I falter a bit and smack him on his shiny nose. He puffs out air on my face and give me a toothy grin. "I've been in this game longer than you have." His voice radiates power around me in a dragon tone. My voice sounds dragon like when I shift, so maybe that's how he knows. But this is shocking. Nonvul is a dragon!

I shift too and we stare at each other. Gold looking into Silver's eyes and Silver looking into Gold's. "Dinoklaaskogan?" I ask and walk around him.

"Zooryuvokogan?" Nonvul asks as well and we circle each other. Not in a matter of defense. But one of curiosity.

This continues, both of us looking at the other, exploring the wings, scales, structure, and build with our eyes. There is silence. The only noise is the heavy breathing of three dragons and the whistling wind. We look to Paarthurnax for some kind of explanation but he doesn't speak. He only stares.

After awhile of mind boggling silence dragons and wind can provide, we decide to greet one another. Man and Woman. Dovah and Dovah. Nord to Nord. Dovahkiin to Dovahkiin. Since Nonvul, or more known as Dinoklaaskogan as a dragon, is older, he greets first. His ice isn't painful in greeting.

As being the younger of the dragons among us, I greet last. My fire burns in greeting and we both change back. "Well this is awkward." I say as I kick a pebble, my hands occupied behind my back with my black hair.

Nonvul rubs the back of his neck and looks down. "Yeah." Is all he says and Paarthurnax begins to speak in his ancient dragon voice.

"When wings come unfurled and Alduin rises, the dovah shall follow. The spirit shall be awakened and the form shall be seen. Zooryuvokogan will rise along with Dinoklaaskogan. Then Skyrim will be thrown into fire and ice or be spared by the half Daughter and Son of Akatosh. Two will become one and the curse will be lifted. The World Eater will be no more but the dov will roam. Ice will freeze and fire shall burn on the battle field of eternity and sacrifice as the two collide." Paarthurnax says the curse my mother told me of but the last part is new. I have never hear of the lines after Dinoklaaskogan. What does it mean?

"You might want to go and read the Elder Scroll. If you like getting drunk, you're in for a trip." Nonvul hands over the scroll and quietly converses with Paarthurnax. I slowly walk over to the Time Wound and open the scroll. Patterns of all sorts and celestial markings flood my senses and the world turns bright.

People are shouting and yelling to each other but it is kind of hard to hear over the swarm of dragons flying overhead and the dragons on the summit. Three heroes defeat a dragon and talk about Alduin rising up to the challenge. Alduin comes and is forced to land because of Dragonrend. The new shout fills me and I have its meaning in my soul. It seems Alduin is too much for the three as the only female is clasped in the jaws of the World Eater and thrown over the side of the mountain.

One of remaining pulls out the exact Elder Scroll I have in my hands and recites the binding and sending words. Alduin is enveloped in a light blue light and is sent into time. They must have sent him forward! The playback ends and my vision clears back to the white snow on the top of the Throat of the World.

"I learned Dragonrend. What do we have to do next?" I walk over to Nonvul and Paarthurnax who seem to be having a discourse about something trivial. They turn to me and fill me in on the details. We have to capture a dragon in Dragonsreach. "So, what kind of dragon do we need?"

"We need to capture one of Alduin's allies so it can tell us where Alduin went."

"The Jarl might not like this idea."

"You both have strong Thu'ums. He will see reason." Paarthurnax tells us and we head to Whiterun and into Dragonsreach. The Jarl is slouching in his throne as usual and sits up when we approach.

"We need your help. We need to trap a dragon in your palace." Nonvul starts to speak before I can say a word.

"Ah." Jarl Bulgruuf takes it as a joke. "I though I heard you say you wanted to trap a dragon in my palace."

"You know, we wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." I try to persuade him into saying yes.

"Of course, you both already saved Whiterun from that dragon. I own you both a great deal. But why would we want to let one into the city if we've been trying so hard to keep them out?"

"As you may or may not know, Alduin the World Eater has returned. We need to capture one of his allies for information on where he hides." I talk for both myself and Nonvul who is kind of chilling by my side.

"I'd be happy to help but General Tullius and Ulfric are staring down my back, waiting for me to make the wrong move. Do you think they'd sit idle while a dragon slaughters my men and burns my city?!" The Jarl sounds more angry than helpful right now.

"What if you didn't have to worry about an attack?" Nonvul speaks up.

"Go on." Jarl Bulgruuf says and seems interested.

"If we were to negotiate some sort of truce, we can prevent an attack. All we need to do is get them together without killing each other."

Well that's an understatement. I snap my fingers because of an idea. "The Greybeards! Everyone respects them and if they were to participate and have a war council in High Hrothgar, we could deal with the dragons." The Jarl and Nonvul nod an okay for my idea. Nonvul is to ask the Greybeards if we can hold a council and I am to ask Ulfric if he will come. General Tullius will be asked by Nonvul.

We split up and Nonvul heads straight away towards High Hrogthar. He is back in half a day and tells me the news. "The Greybeards will hold the council but only if we are in charge. They really don't like the idea but they agreed. It's time to do some convincing." We head separate ways and I change into a dragon in a well hidden area and fly to Windhelm. I land about a mile away from the city's backside and trek the rest of the way as a human.

Stormcloaks greet me as I enter through the door closest to the docks. It seems like my dad broke the news that I am in the clear. I run to the Palace of the Kings and find Galmar conversing with Ulfric. "Hey." I budge in their conversation and they drop it. "So, the Dragonborn is holding a peace council on High Hrothgar. We need you to come because you are one of the warring sides. I'll be there so you both better be."

"Fine." My dad gets out of his throne and Galmar follows and they head out the door. "Are you coming or not?!" Ulfric pokes his head back in and yells to me.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon. Go on ahead!" I yell back to him and he goes out the door and out of Windhelm. Without anyone knowing, I sneak up to my old room and tear through the drawers. What I'm looking for is the smooth white as snow armor I got for my 18th birthday. The armor is made of moonstone, but is cured to a pure white and is very light but strong. I find it in my wardrobe and it fits perfectly. When my dad got it for me, it was a little big but now is just right.

I run out the doors and into the snow where I blend in almost exactly. Soon, I catch up with Ulfric and Galmar. I run past them, hidden because of the snow and eventually beat them to the summit. Ulfric probably didn't see me but he makes his way up the mountain an hour after.

"Come on!" I wave them into the monastery and they talk with the Greybeards and the Blades, who have some how been alerted of this meeting. Nonvul isn't in sight and neither is the Imperial side. For a few minutes, I search but they are nowhere to be found. "Where is Nonvul?" I ask Arngeir but he says that him and his party haven't shown up yet. Grumbling under my breath, I head outside and take flight after walking down until High Hrothgar disappeared.

I don't see Imperials or a silver dragon and I start to get worried. Nonvul should have been back by now if he flew as a dragon. Solitude isn't very far if I fly so I head in that direction and land far away enough so no one sees me as a dragon or human. I head over to the city gate and find Nonvul pacing outside. He seems to have been there for awhile because his steel plate boots are brown with dirt and a track has been made. "What are you doing out here?" I bang him on the head and he stops pacing, confused.

"Hunbrii?" Nonvul asks and I quickly cover my hand over his mouth before he says anymore.

I hiss at him. "Be quiet, there are Imperial soldiers everywhere. By the way, I have new armor. Get use to it." I release him and we head on inside. Nonvul is tackled immediately to the ground by a girl in an outrageously extravagant gown with pearls and gold trimming. She starts kissing him furiously and something burns in the pit of my stomach.

"Oh Nonypoo! I though I'd never see you again! Don't you ever leave me again!" She helps him up and kisses him all over. She is very pretty with wavy long blond hair and gleaming brown eyes. Then she turns to me and scoffs in disgust. "Who's this unsightly diminutive vagabond? Are you cheating on me!?" She screams at Nonvul. "I will have this whore's head on a pike! Daddy!" She runs off to an even wealthier looking person I guess is her father.

"What a bitch." I growl through my teeth. The annoyed girl returns with her father and his sword is drawn. He looks pissed.

"Are you the filthy prostitute who follows my daughter's fiancé around?" His teeth are bared and he looks ready to behead me. It seems he would take all the consequences and the guards don't take action at all. He must have them all in the palm of his hand.

"Excuse me?! How rude. First of all, I do not follow him around." I point at Nonvul and he doesn't seem phased. "Second of all, your daughter is jumping to conclusions. Third of all, I have not had any sexual relations with this man nor will I ever. I am not a prostitute and maybe you should think about who you are pointing that sword at. I'm like the second Maven Black-Briar. I have connections anywhere and everywhere that will take you down in a moment's notice and make sure you never even existed." I threaten him and everyone around me is shocked. The man puts his sword away and looks frightened.

"I.. I'm sorry miss. It won't happen again." He grovels at my feet and makes his daughter do the same. She protests but does it once Nonvul looks at her.

I wave them away and walk to Castle Dour. Nonvul doesn't follow and for once it makes me happy he isn't trailing around me like a puppy. I walk into Castle Dour and General Tullius is arguing furiously with one of his legates. What have I gotten my self into? I just walked into the Imperial Headquarters!

"And who are you?" General Tullius stretches over his map, stressed. His dark Redguard skin is the most noticeable thing next to my pure white armor. Why would the Empire set Redguard as general and not an Imperial?

"There is to be a war council on top of High Hrothgar. It will be held by the Greybeards but controlled by the Dragonborn. You are requested to attend so we can deal with the dragon menace." I wait impatiently for his answer as he mulls it over.

"Fine, I'll come to this council. The Greybeards are respected throughout Skyrim so I shouldn't put this off." Tullius tells me to go and that he will be there soon once he alerts the court. I leave unharmed with no hints to who I am. Thank the Divines. Nonvul catches up with me on the road and I tell him what happened. He tells me who the girl is and what that whole thing was about.

"Her name is Arivanna and she is really wealthy. She and I use to date and her father spread the rumor that we were going to get married. I didn't accept but they are waiting for me to. What you did was show them up and it was pretty cool so I made their day even worse. I refused Arivanna and called her an old bag." Nonvul explains this to me and I see the whole picture. He even comments on how rude they were to me and occasionally, I see his cheeks flush red. After walking till nightfall, we decide to make camp in a well wooded area. He lights a fire and I hunt for any game. I surprise and take down a fine deer that he skins and we eat. The meat is tender and we wash it down with mead. Not enough to get drunk, but just a bottle or two.

I gather more firewood and set the pile ablaze before we rest for the night. My bedroll is set very far away from Nonvul on purpose. He doesn't need to be getting any ideas after today and I don't want to encourage him. I'm not like that and I never will be. I'll find the right guy and settle down when the time is perfect. We fall asleep and it feels like morning comes instantly. Nonvul cleans up camp and the rest of the trip is quiet except for when we pass Morthal.

"That was actually pretty cool what you did back there." Nonvul starts and sees that I have no clue what he is talking about. "The threatening Maven Black-Briar thing."

"Oh. That. Everything I said is true. I have connections. A lot of connections." I say and we avoid some frost spiders.

Nonvul looks at me seriously. "Really? Say something like what you did before."

I start in an eerie voice that gets darker with each sentence. "You do not know what I am or who I am. I am like a second Maven Black-Briar. I have connections anywhere and everywhere. In just three days, I could have an army breaking down your door. I can arrange for a dragon to burn your house, steal your family, or kill you on the spot. Assassins could kill you in your sleep or poison your food. I can swipe your identity as well as your family's off this planet and make it so you were never known and will never be known." I stop and look at Nonvul. He has goosebumps and seems freaked.

Nonvul straightens and clears his throat. "It looks like I'm not sleeping tonight." He makes a frightened chuckle and I am pleased for the time being.

Later in the day, we travel across some of the mountains and see a dead nord. We investigate a bit and a figure comes out from behind a rocky crag. They attack only me and I pin them down. I take their weapons, and place my boot against the offender's neck. They have Dark Brotherhood armor on and two notes. The Khajiit stares at me with eyes the size of an animals when you are about to kill it.

"Please don't kill me!" The Khajiit begs and pleads.

"Say hi to Sithis for me." I say and snap her head back strongly, killing her instantly. She gives a gurgled sound as blood spills from her mouth. I leave her weapons and take the letters. One is the average letter about assassinating the target and the other is different.

_Hunbrii,_

_If you are reading this, it means you killed another one of my initiates. Someday, you will die and I'll make sure I kill you myself for killing my husband. I will sent you to the Void._

_-Astrid_

"That's the third assassin this month. Let's go." I shove the letters in my pack and kick the body down the mountain side. Nonvul leads and I follow him up and down the terrain. The air seems uncomfortable between Nonvul and I but no one questions it.

We get to the summit and the Blades are complaining about letting them into the meeting. The Greybeards reluctantly agree but scold us for being late. Somehow, everyone got here before us, even the Imperial side. "This place was built for peace. I hope you two know what to do." Arngeir expresses his anxiety about the situation but tells us to take our seats when we are ready.

The Meeting Hall is filled with dignitaries from each side. The amount makes me uncomfortable and a little queasy. A face I did not expect to see belongs to Elenwen who seems furious as Nonvul enters. He takes the seat at the far end of the hall and picks up a tankard. I sit in the seat next to him on the more Stormcloak side. Everyone else sits down and I put my feet up on the table. The reaction I get at this rude gesture is pretty funny. Manners don't apply to me here because the only person that recognizes me is Nonvul and the Greybeards. Ulfric wouldn't recognize me in this armor because I never wore it and he only saw it once when he saw me open it. The only thing keeping my identity a secret is the hood and that my name hasn't been mentioned.

"This War Council meeting will be held by both Dragonborn. Nonvul." Nonvul nods at the people around us. "And Hunbrii." If looks could kill, I'd be dead in a heartbeat. Everyone's eyes are trained on me and General Tullius has the most hatred. My dad glares at me and I take my feet off of the table along with my hood.

"Welcome friends, family, and enemies. If you decide to kill me this day, there will be no peace and Alduin will swallow this world so keep your swords in their scabbards." I hold my arms out almost mockingly and sit back down, satisfied. Master Argeir seems pleased at my display. My dad seems distant. General Tullius seems angry. The Blades seem indifferent. Oh well.

"I only agreed to this to deal with the dragon menace." General Tullius starts but Nonvul interrupts. Finally he starts to talk and the attention is drawn to him.

"So did everyone else. Let us begin." Nonvul sits back while verbal war breaks out. He doesn't do anything about it and the sides continue to babble and argue.

"SILENCE!" I shout and everyone settles. Everyone is quiet and don't even dare to move. I get up from my seat and walk around the table, making sure to glare at everyone who turns their head to look. Once I make it all the way around the table, I stand behind my chair. "As one of the Dragonborn, I can decide what happens and what doesn't along with Nonvul and yourselves. But that doesn't mean we can lose our decency and act like animals! We are proud men and woman and should start acting like it. If you don't think peace can be established, then why did you agree to come?

"There is no need to be rude to get what you want. Alduin is getting stronger as we speak and you all decide to waste this time to argue pettily about who gets what? We need to make a truce but all you two want to do is gain land and destroy the other faction." I glare at Tullius and my dad. "Both sides will be unhappy but does that really matter if we can't stop Alduin in time?" I sit down in my seat and a minute of silence passes. Another passes before Tullius breaks it.

"We want Riften."

"If you haven't been able to capture it yet, why should we give it up?" Ulfric demands of Tullius.

"I'm sure they will offer a trade for it." Nonvul speaks up and takes a mouthful of mead.

"What do you think Riften is worth?" Ulfric points the question at me with serious eyes.

"How about the Reach?" I say and my father approves.

"You heard her. We have an offer on the table." Ulfric crosses his arms and waits for an answer.

"This is just a way for you to grab power! I want the other Dragonborn's opinion." Tullius shouts and Nonvul becomes alert. It looks like he fell asleep but he is up now. "What do you think they should get?"

"They should get Falkreath." Nonvul claims and drinks more out of his tankard. Then he takes mine.

"How rude. Asking to exchange a major hold for a minor. I expected more from you." Ulfric looks at Nonvul angrily but Nonvul doesn't care. He's probably trying to get drunk.

"The only way we'll agree to trading the Reach for the Rift is if we get her as prisoner. We will release her when Alduin is dead." Tullius points at me and I am shocked. My father seems like he is going to burst.

"No! I will not trade my daughter for a Hold!" Ulfric stands to shout at General Tullius and gasps are heard from around the table. General Tullius seems pleased and content.

"I'll do it." I stand and my father sits, still seething with rage.

"Listen to your daughter Ulfric." Tullius is smug.

"No. She will not be your prisoner or anyone's!" My father doesn't seem to cool down at all.

I roll my eyes. "I agree to your terms on behalf of the Stormcloaks." Then I turn to my father who looks disappointed. "Alduin must die. Nonvul is Dragonborn and can do the job himself. We need peace and if this is the only option we can think of, so be it."

Esbern says something important but I tune it out. I've been getting in deeper than I should with the war. Being a prisoner till Nonvul defeats Alduin doesn't sound bad to a normal person but to me, it's riddled with holes. Something horrible will happen and I may be the cause of it or at the end of it. If giving up my freedom saves the world, I would gladly do it a thousand times over. But what of Nonvul? Can he pull through this to do his job as the only active Dragonborn? Master Arngier speaks and I come out of my train of thought.

"Jarl Ulfric, General Tullius, an offer has been put on the table. Do you agree?" Argeir stands and speaks. General Tullius agrees right away but my father seems reluctant. I look at him and he agrees also. We all get up and start to head out. Esbern and Delphine pull Nonvul aside and quickly converse with him. Delphine turns to me and slips me a small scrap of paper without anyone noticing.

Ulfric gives me a hug and whispers in my ear. "Don't give up in there. I'll send help in a day."

I hug him again to conceal my whispering. "You don't need to. Once Tullius knows I've escaped, the truce is over. I need to wait it out until the Reach is yours. Once the Imperials come for Riften, don't hand it over. Fight and kill them. By then, your forces will have taken the Reach and still have the Rift." My plan will unfold quickly and I'll meet Nonvul either in Skuldafn or Sovngarde where we will kill Alduin. General Tullius grabs my shoulder and I brush his hand off. Ulfric looks like he wants to kill him. I reassure him with another hug and I leave with Tullius and his crew. Once we walk out of High Hrothgar, I am swarmed by soldiers of the Imperial Army.

They close me in tight between themselves and I barely have any room. Before I can even step in the snow, one of them clasps me in handcuffs that are freezing cold. Quickly, I look at the note scrunched in my hand.

_Shout this into the sky if you get out: Odahviing._

I discard the note and remember the words. After our group gets off the mountain, they shove me in a wagon. Just like the one I went to Helgen in. As we leave Ivarsted, people throw vegetables at my head. So much for being the respected Dragonborn. A couple days pass until we get to Solitude. Apparently, I'm not welcome here either. We get out of the cart and enter the city on foot.

Word travels fast and the people are already celebrating my capture. Lanterns of different colors are lit and foods with all kinds of spices are for sale. They even set up an effigy of me hung in the center of the square.

It's bad but it kind of touches my sense of pride. The guards shove me forward ruffly. They don't take me to the regular prison but to Castle Dour. "So, what? Am I a special prisoner or something like that? I'd rather sleep in the dungeon." No one answers my question, they just put me in a nicely furnished room and lock the door.

I sit on the squishy bed with a green quilt. There's a wooden chair and desk. No windows. Someone unlocks the door and comes in. It's Tullius. He puts his hands on his hips and shifts his weight from one leg to the other.

"You're my... special prisoner. You will get two meals a day and torture is for one hour every six hours. I'll see you there." Tullius throws a bowl of gruel on the floor that splatters. He smiles triumphantly and heads out.

While he has his fun, I'm going to have my own. I break the chair and smash the desk. The over hang on the bed is crushed in two by my punches and kicks. They took my weapons so what else do I have except healing and conjuration magicka? I dabble a bit in illusion too, but that's purely secret. After the room is trashed, I pull out a piece of paper from what was left of the desk and slice my finger on a sharp shard of metal. I begin to write with my blood and finish after the note is done. The door has a small space where it comes to the floor and I see a guard's boots. I slide the paper under the door and they pick it up. Through the space, I shout Unrelenting Force and see them fly away from the door.

Someone runs to the door and opens it wide, effectively ramming my head. "Ouch. Watch where you swing that thing." I rub my head and get up. Tullius is at the door and looks pissed.

"I think you need to be tortured early." Tullius grabs for me but I twist out of his grasp. He grabs for me again but I jump up on a pile of broken furniture.

"I don't think so. FUS RO DAH!" I shout at him and he flies away just like the guard. Others come to try to get me but I avoid them by sneaking and using the invisibility spell. Looking around carefully, I find my weapons and brandish them. I run out of Castle Dour and am followed by Tullius, the legit, soldiers, guards, and any townsfolk brave enough to give chase. People move out of my way as I push pass them and eventually I find the edges of the city where they float over the water.

A crowd surrounds me with torches and pitchforks since the day is over and dark. Tullius pushes himself forward and I back up against the low edge. "There is nowhere to run or hide. Face your punishment." He pulls his sword out. What is with people and threatening me?

I smile and put my weapons away like a surrender. "You will never win General. Not while I'm alive and carry both names of my families. You were dead from the start. Long live the Stormcloaks! Alok Bruniikkah! Hon dii zul ahrk Thu'um! Motaad ahst dii krif!" Then I back up and fall off the edge. There are screams from above but the wind drowns them out. I change in mid air and fly up to the place where I fell off.

"DIR!" I shout in dragon language and start spitting flames. People run in terror and guards fire arrows. I fly away to Whiterun hold and settle in the grass. By the time the dust calms and the crickets sing their song, it is the dawn of a new day. I lift my golden head up to the sky and roar. Birds come out from their hiding places and rabbits scatter. Then I say the shout. "Odahviing! Hon dii Thu'um!"

A red dragon roars from behind the mountains after minutes of waiting. He lands across from me with a thundering sound. I change back and he is surprised. "Odahviing. Tell me where you took the nord Dragonborn Nonvul."

"You are the other of his kind he talked about. I will take you to Skuldafn. Climb on or follow with your viing briinah." Odahving sees that I am not going to climb on so he takes flight and I follow in dragon form. He guides me to Skuldafn. A place filled with draugr ruins and stone arch structures. I see the bones of dragons and the undead. Nonvul has been here. Odahviing leaves and I am on my own.

I fly up to the multicolored fire and land on the side of the building. Two dragons are resting lazily on oddly shaped stone posts. Draugr are still roaming but don't attack me. It seems Nonvul is still inside. I change back and kill the draugr. Then I head inside to find Nonvul screaming his head off with three draugr following him. One is a Deathlord. I kill the two weaker draugr and tangle with the Deathlord. He slashes me with an ebony sword and catches my arm. The blade slices through the armor and gives me a deep cut. I disarm him with a shout and kill him with his own sword.

Then I heal and find Nonvul absorbing a word of power from a Word Wall. "When did you become such a pussy?" I head over to the wall and learn the word too. It is the last of the Stormcall shouts. I replace my old sword with the ebony one when I pull it free from the Deathlord's body.

"That is offensive to Khajiits everywhere." Nonvul chuckles and we head outside. He sees that I slew the draugr and we head up the steps to the portal. A floating figure attacks and shocks us with lightning. The dragons don't attack which is a bonus and we deal with the entity quickly. I pick up his staff and place it into the Dragon Seal. The portal to Sovngarde bursts with life and is activated.

Nonvul takes the mask of the enemy we killed and shoves it in his pack. "What? A guy can't have a hobby? We just killed Nahkriin. A Dragon Priest. If you want details, I'll tell you later. We need to save the world right now."

I give him a nod and he walks up to the Dragon Seal where I am. "You ready?" I repeat what he asked me when we went to Blackreach.

He grabs my hand. "Let's go." Nonvul drags me with him into the portal and we disappear from the living world.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well that was fun. Next chapter is Sovngarde, Dragonslayer, and the Epilogue. Thanks for sticking it out and reading my stories guys!


	10. Chapter 10

The Tale of Zooryuvokogan

Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim or anything involved with it.

* * *

I release Nonvul's hand and look to the sky. It's a forever swirling sunset. Then I look around me and see stones of the ancients. Nonvul runs ahead and I follow behind him. We encounter a Stormcloak Soldier's soul and he talks about the mist and The Hall of Valor. Nonvul runs head on into the fog, clearing it with his shouting. I thank the soul and run after him.

We reach the Hall of Valor and a large figure greets us. "Can we go into the Hall of Valor?" I ask and the giant guard starts to speak.

"This is Tsun. If we want to get in, we have to defeat him in his trial." Nonvul speaks as if he knows the man. All nords know the story of the hero Tsun but Nonvul seems like he knows it by heart. "We are Dragonborn, here to gain admittance to the Hall."

"It has been long since I've faced a doom driven Dragonborn. Longer so since two. Honor demands that I see if you are worthy." Then Tsun attacks us. He shouts at Nonvul and he is sent flying. Tsun grabs his axe and I know that I am next. I head for the mountain and climb the rocks without falling. Tsun has trouble climbing the rocks and Nonvul returns, he shouts at Tsun but the great man only staggers.

I shoot at him with my bow and Nonvul attacks him from the ground. This seems like a life or death situation so I fire faster and head down to the ground to fight. I shout at him with Fire Breath and he finally yields. "You both are worthy. Go ahead." Tsun grants us permission and we head into the Hall. Ysgramor greets us.

"Welcome Dragonborn! The Heroes are awaiting words from both of you to unleash their fury." Ysygramor shows us to the heroes Paarthurnax trained. Gormlaith Golden-Hilt, Hakon One-Eye, and Felldir The Old.

"The World Eater fears you both. We must clear the mist and bring him to battle!" They all join in agreement and draw their weapons and head out the door.

"Well that was straightforward." I say and we too head out the door with our weapons drawn. We are careful not to fall off the bone bridge and make it to the path.

"Unleash your Clear Skies shout to dispel the mist!" One of them yells to us and we do it at the same time. The mist disappears but reappears quickly. We do it again and hear protest from Alduin. The mist is back and we shout once more. Alduin approaches as the realm is cleared of its mist. He yells at us and taunts us in his dragon tongue. Then he attacks. He summons his storm of fire and falling rocks and we attack.

Nonvul and I switch off using Dragonrend and bring Alduin back to the ground. He is a tough opponent, even stronger than before. Our weapons and Dragonrend seem to be his only weakness. We attack him full force and finally, the World Eater is dead. His body starts to combust and form cracks that look like molten lava. Alduin's bones fall from his body and he shouts at us. The noise is really loud so I cover my ears.

Alduin's doom continues and he stands on his hind legs, then his black body starts to form holes. His form turns a bright yellow and then he explodes. We don't receive his soul which worries us. Ashes of Alduin scatter and disappear. The heroes congratulate us and Tsun walks over to us.

"They will sing of this battle in Sovngarde forever. I can send you both back to the living world when you feel ready." Tsun teaches us a shout that can summon the soul of one of the three heroes to fight with us when we need them. We converse with both the heroes and Tsun before we ask to go back. He shouts at us and just like that, we are at the top of the Throat of the World.

Dragons are everywhere and they surround us. One by one, they fly off and roar for their lost leader. The mourning continues and soon, only Paarthurnax and Odahviing are left. Paarthurnax seems sad because of this victory. We learn that Alduin was his older brother and we console him the best we can.

Odahviing sticks his giant dragon face and toothy grin into our space. "I will serve both of you. If you need me, just shout and I will come if I can." Then he takes off like the rest of the dragons did and Paarthurnax follows. The mountain becomes quiet and Nonvul breaks the silence with a fart.

"Ugh. Really? At a time like this?" I complain and scoot away from him. He smiles a childish grin and we head back down the mountain to High Hrothgar. Arngeir greats us and brings us inside.

"So the World Eater is dead?" He asks and Nonvul responds for the both of us.

"Yes, but the only problem is that we didn't receive his soul. Do you think he will come back?"

"The answer is not mine to know but maybe in the future. We can truly never get rid of something even though you might think so. There may be a time when you are called back to dispose of him but for now, it is unknown." Arngeir releases his knowledge and insightfulness upon us and we feel a bit better.

Both Nonvul and I head out the doors and down the mountain side. I put my hood back on and see the town of Ivarsted plastered with posters of my face. They still want to arrest me. "Looks like I need a new outfit." I chuckle and we head back down to Whiterun. Before we get even half way, a Stormcloak courtier runs up to me and hands me a letter. I read it and start to run.

Nonvul uses the Whirlwind Shout to catch up with me and I stop. What's wrong?" He holds my shoulders and looks me in the eyes. I don't feel like talking but I don't think he'll let me out of his grasp if I don't.

"I am needed by my father's side in the war. You might as well join your own side." I shove his hands off me and start to run again.

"I will join my own side! The Imperials will win Skyrim for the Empire!" Nonvul shouts to me as I run. Funny how fast someone can change. Kind of like a wolf in a trap. Scared and willing to do whatever to be free. But once you set it free, it will kill you without a second thought. I change into my dragon form and fly to Windhelm where I change back to my human form in the same place as before. I trek the wilderness again and head into the city from the docks.

I enter the Palace of Kings and run straight to the war room. Galmar is sitting in a chair with his arm in a sling and my father is looming over a map. His eyes are droopy and it looks like he hasn't slept for days. "We lost a lot of good men a few days ago. The Imperials came in hundreds and attacked. We secured the Reach and the Rift with much bloodshed."

"You need to get ready for war. The battle has begun." Galmar gets up and stabs the table with a dagger. It is pointed at Whiterun Hold.

"We need a larger army. How many men are alive and able bodied to fight?" I say as I pace around the table. "You," I point at my father. "go to bed. You need sleep. I'll make a plan with Galmar." Ulfric reluctantly agrees and heads up stairs to his room. I turn to Galmar for the answer.

"Right now, I can get you 100 men for a siege on Whiterun. We will have catapults at one end of the city and the men will start from there." Galmar looks over the map as I do and unfolds his plan.

"How many are wounded?"

"Too many to count."

"They're in the infirmary correct?"

"Yes."

"Give me a day and we will have twice as many soldiers."

"Get going then girl!"

I run for the infirmary and see almost 600 men on the brink of death. They moan and groan as only three healers run around with bandages and healing hands. Some have lost limbs. Some have lost eyes. I feel horrible for my people and start right away. The soldiers seem to perk up at my presence as I heal them two at a time. It is tiring work but by the end of the day, almost all of them are ready to fight. As I promised 200 more soldiers get ready for the siege but I tell them to stay here for back up.

"So what I was thinking was we tear down the barricades and storm the city. We have to lower the drawbridge and then we will begin the siege. There are bound to be Imperials and we must act quickly." I yawn and continue. Sleeping was one of my favorite things but it seems I haven't done it in two days. "We need our men to go after take run out of catapult shots or the forces within the city attack."

Ulfric comes down the stairs, ready for action. "You," he points at me and turns me around. "go to bed. When you wake up, you'll find some new armor. Put it on and meet Galmar at Whiterun. Don't sleep too late or you'll miss it." I climb up the stairs groggily and fall into my bed. Once my head hits the pillow, sleep drags me under.

I wake ten hours later. The new armor is on my desk as promised. It isn't regular Stormcloak armor but has the symbols and colors. I put it on and it is a mix between heavy and light armor. Underneath the tightly woven fabric on the outside is a thinned layer of steel and ebony. It must have cost a fortune and taken forever to make. I wear it proudly and head outside where the sun is rising. The army hasn't left and I join them. I go to the front with Galmar and we head to Whiterun.

Along the way, there are attacks from animals and a dragon. We deal with them as a team but lose about one tenth of the army. Finally, we reach Whiterun and make camp on the outskirts of the city. After an our of rest and preparation, we start the catapults and start our attack. As expected, Imperials are here and they slash at our army. We start to win but our luck goes down the drain. The Imperials have a secret weapon and not just any plain weapon. It's Nonvul. In dragon form.

* * *

Author's Note:

Man, I love this story. I also like Shamrock Shakes. I don't own this name. Haha. This is going to be fun. Mwahahahaha! Okay, so I know these armor options are able to be made but this is a story. Not a game guide.


	11. Chapter 11

The Tale of Zooryuvokogan

Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim or anything involved with it.

* * *

"Damn you." I mumble under my breath and take off for Eldersblood Peak. Some Imperials get in my way but I take them down easily. Once I reach the peak, I change and head into battle. I burn my foes and go for Nonvul. I roar at him and land in front of his face. He growls and snaps at me. I snap back at him while both sides try to hack at us and the other faction.

Nonvul freezes some of my army to death and I burn some of his to a crisp. Then he attacks me more fiercely and we take to the sky. We shout back and forth at each other. After what seems like hours of fighting with him, we land again and start to fight with our claws, wings, tails, and teeth. Nonvul pins me but I flip him on his back. I crush one of his legs and fly back to the summit. After changing back, I rush to the city and see Nonvul gone. We head into the city once I drop the drawbridge.

The guards swarm us and we kill them. Even Ralof has returned and fights by my side with vigor. We kill the guards and destroy the barricades that get in our way. After the guards are dead, we head up to Dragonsreach and enter. The guards inside attack in rows but we defeat them.

Jarl Bulgruuf stands at the ready with Steel Plate armor on and his sword drawn. His housecarl stands with him as well as three more guards. We slay them two and I attack Balgruuf. I hit him repetitively and he hits back. Sometimes, we make the other stagger but in the end, Balgruuf surrenders as well as his housecarl. He puts his sword away and admits defeat.

"Everyone, stand down." His last remaining guard sheathes his weapon and Galmar and I don't. "That's an order!" We reluctantly sheath our weapons and Vignar Gray-Mane comes running in, shouting the Jarl's name. "Your family was absent in between the walls. Now I know why. Wouldn't a dagger in the back sufficed?"

Vignar comes to a halt a few feet away from the Jarl. "You think this is personal? The Empire has no place in Skyrim, not anymore! And you, you have no place in Whiterun anymore!"

"A convenient position to hold now, but mark my words old man, in the days to come, Ulfric will spread his rumors without end. And what then? We need the Empire as much as it needs us. We nords are the Empire! Our blood built it. Our blood sustains it. You of all people should know that." The Jarl retaliates and spits his words out with vile.

I tune the rest out and walk over to the throne. The new Jarl will be Vignar Gray-Mane but the position is open for a few seconds. I sit in the chair and cross my legs. Then I rest my head on my fist and look bored. The men stop talking and glare at me. "What? Too soon?" I get up and Vignar takes his place, now Jarl Vignar Gray-Mane.

"Head to Windhelm and tell your father of our victory. He will be proud to hear that your plan worked." Galmar shoos me off and I approach my horse who has been cared for since I last left it here. Nonvul's is gone which isn't a surprise. I ride my horse quickly and alert my father of the new ownership of Whiterun. He seems very proud and gives me a new one-handed sword.

I examine the blade and he tells me it came from an Imperial Officer. He congratulates me once more and assigns me to take over any Imperial camps I may come across. I look at the sword closer and see that it radiates an enchantment. The enchantment magicka is red and orange like flames. I smile at the memory of when I burned some of Candlehearth Hall with a fire enchanted sword. "You do know that this has a fire enchantment?"

"Yes, and I'm trusting you this time not to set any buildings on fire." Ulfric smiles and gives me the scabbard. I hook it to my belt and replace the old one with no enchantment. The sword looks clean and new but it won't be for long. I have to bring the battle to the Imperials with my Stormcloak brethren. Ulfric must have seen the look on my eye and holds me by the shoulders. "Don't get yourself killed."

I hug him and give him a nod before leaving. Galmar rushes in past me and I follow him back to the War Room. "I forgot to ask, when will we be taking over Solitude?" He catches his breath and gives a letter to my father. After reading it, he passes it to me. I read the letter and find out it is troop movements of the Imperials.

"We need to change this and give it to one of the commanders going to Solitude. Once we make the letter false and it is in Imperial hands, they'll move their troops to the area where there'll be an ambush from us. Then we can try to take Solitude." Galmar gives me a well of ink and a piece of official paper that looks exactly like the Imperial one. He also hands me a quill and I get to work. I carefully copy and script the words down and change the name of the relocation of troops. We let it dry and then examine my work. It looks legit and we are satisfied.

"We need to send someone to give the forged letter to a commander. Do we have any ready courtiers?" Ulfric asks Galmar and he shakes his head no. He seems upset and bangs his fist on the table.

"I could go. Just give me some Imperial armor and I'll be out before you know it." I volunteer and Galmar thinks it is a good idea. My father doesn't.

"You've already been captured by the Imperials. Twice that I know of. I won't let it happen again." My father whispers something to Galmar and he nods. Galmar whispers something to my father and he nods. "Fine. But you will need to bring bodyguards disguised as Imperials."

I agree and set off with two bodyguards. They seem ridged and don't talk much. All they do is follow me and frequently tell me to stop and rest or stay behind so they can kill an animal. It's annoying. After running around for two days, we find three Imperials with one of our soldiers. I take out my bow but my bodyguards tell me to stop and they attack for me. They slay the Imperials but our soldier died in the fight. We take the Imperial armor and put it on. I take the helmet with the most face covering.

Then we leave our regular armor at one of the Stormcloak camps along the way and travel to Dragon Bridge. We look like Imperials and we slip into the inn where the Commander is staying. There is a guard stationed outside one of the doors and I approach him. I speak to him in a higher tone that sounds really girly. "I have a letter of troop deployments. I need to give them to the Commander." I push my way past him but he pushes right back.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." He isn't threatening me but he is holding back something.

I push my way through again. "This is urgent soldier!" My voice is louder now and he reluctantly lets me pass. I open the door and wish I hadn't. The Commander is having sex and I shut the door quickly.

"I told you you shouldn't have gone in there." He looks smug and I feel like punching him in the gut but I don't.

My guards behind me break their stiff protective act and start to laugh. I turn around and slap them both upside the head. They straighten back up but still chuckle. I point my finger at both of them while glaring and they stop.

The door opens and I turn around slowly. My face doesn't show surprise but it would if I wasn't trying so hard not to have any expressions. Nonvul is the Commander. His Imperial guard salutes and I do the same, feeling silly as I go through the motions.

"Well hello. Want to get in on some of the action Sweet Cheeks?" Nonvul lets his sheet slide lower and I throw the letter in his face. The sheet drops completely.

I close my eyes and use the very high pitched voice again. "Commander, this is a letter of enemy troop placement and a request for more troops. And please, your sheet has dropped." Keeping my eyes shut is no big deal but I feel vulnerable.

"So it has. Thank you my dear lady for pointing that out and for this letter. You are welcome to stay if you enjoyed the show." I hear Nonvul pull his sheet back up and dare to look. He lifts his eyebrows up and down and looks at me in a seductive manner. Nonvul sees the refusal on my face and goes back into his room where and increase of bumping and shouts can be heard.

"I have more letters to run." I say and my bodyguards and I leave. The image of Nonvul in bed with that woman seems burned into the back of my skull. I wish it was out. All he does is continue to disgust me and convince me that he is a bad person.

Along the way, my guards tease me about what I saw and everything else. It pisses me off and they can tell so they keep doing it. My once battle hardened and stiff hearted guards turned to immature boys in one trip. What am I going to tell my father? I probably won't even live this one down.

"If you two keep acting like this, I'll shout you both into the nearest tree and leave." I threaten them but it makes them laugh harder. Eventually, I start to laugh too but it gets too old too fast. I keep my promise and shout them both into the nearest tree. They both get tangled in the tree and I leave for an hour but come back because I feel guilty. I cut them down and they are silent the rest of the way.

"How did it go?" My father asks me once I walk into the war room. He seems jumpy and looks like he didn't sleep again.

I roll my eyes and grab an apple from the dinning room. "Well, dumb and dumber back here couldn't keep from laughing so I shouted them in a tree. I came back for them because I still have some humanity left but overall, the mission went well." I don't dare say the incident with Nonvul. Ulfric would have his head.

Galmar walks in and slaps me on the back. "Great job. All we need to do is take over Fort Hraggstad and then Solitude will be ours for the taking." He gets his armor ready and heads out of the Palace of Kings. I go to follow but my father holds me back.

"I don't want you going. You've put your life in enough danger. You are going to say here until we claim Solitude." Ulfric stands tall and means business.

I twist out of his grasp and refuse. "No. You can keep me from going to Fort Hraggstad but not Solitude. I have to go. Either I go or you stay."

"You're being unreasonable."

"If I don't go, I can't protect you or my fellow soldiers. Dad, you can't lead this attack without me. I know what to do."

"If I let you come, will you promise to stay out of way and try to be safe?"

"Dad, I've faced Alduin The World Eater. I think I know what I'm doing."

That seems to win him over and he allows me to participate in the Siege on Solitude. We spend the night looking over maps of the city and the best possible way to get to Castle Dour. It seems hopeless because there will be guards and barricades everywhere. Then I remember something that may help us win.

"I need you to have an open mind for this." I start to explain to my dad. He gives me his attention and nods his head. "Okay, I have a friend. And by friend I mean dragon. And by dragon I mean Zooryuvokogan. You've heard of that one right? Well, I can arrange for her, because we all know it's a her," Ulfric rolls his eyes but lets me continue. "to fight for Solitude. It's a good idea to have a dragon on our side." I let him think it over a bit but he is skeptical.

"Didn't Zooryuvokogan betray Jarl Balgruuf during the Siege of Whiterun? What if she betrays us?" It seems like he won't accept a dragon to fight for our country.

I plead. "Then doesn't that mean she's on our side? Please dad! Think of the advantages!" If he agrees, this means I get to burn down most of Solitude and the Imperial Army. He looks like he is going to say no but I give him a sad face. It wins him over.

"Fine. But if that dragon betrays us, I'll have you sit and watch as we kill it." Ulfric agrees and tells me to have my friend ready to go in two days. Then he tells me to pack for Solitude and I do.

I run up to my room and throw potions aplenty in my bag along with a few invisibility potions. Ulfric comes up the stairs and gives me five minutes before we go. "I'll catch up with you later when we take Solitude. I will take care of most of the guards and meet you in Castle Dour. Don't slay Tullius until I get there." He reluctantly agrees and I slow down a bit. Carefully, I put on my older armor made of thinned ebony that is black as night. It needs to be smithed to make it stronger so I put on a regular dress and shoes. My dress isn't fancy but it is a nicer one with fur around the neck and a light blue base color.

I exit the Palace of Kings and go down to the small market place that has always been my favorite area. It has the blacksmith in one corner but also the weapons and armor vender and meat seller. Behind them is the White Phial. My dad always use to buy me alchemy ingredients to experiment with. I had a great teacher too. Wuunferth the Unliving creeped people out a bit and me too but he taught me the basics and mostly everything I know about alchemy and magicka today.

The blacksmith greets me warmly and gives me the tools I need for no charge. Being the Jarl's daughter has some perks. I start right away by adding another thinned layer of ebony to make it stronger. It will be a bit heavier but still light enough for sneaking. After my armor is to my liking, I leave Windhelm and put it on in seclusion. Then I start to head to Solitude on my own.

On the way, I encounter bears and saber cats that attack me ferociously. They die from my blades and eventually, I reach Eldersblood Peak. This point has been the heart and soul of where I change into my dragon form. I realize that I have a day left until the battle for Solitude starts and I rest and think.

So far since being captured and taken to Helgen, I've been threatened by multiple people, died once, joined the Companions, saved the world from Alduin, reunited with old friends, had my first drink and hangover, and learned that I am a dragon. Not very good on my part. I should be helping people with the skills I have but I've been using them for selfish purposes.

It is getting late so I eat whatever I have left in my pack and sleep on the cold peak.

My sleep is dreamless. Just a blank nothingness that occurs for the night. When I wake in the morning, I feel tired and lazy. Today is the day we attack Solitude so I change into my dragon form and fly off.

I am a little late because the Stormcloak army has already headed in and many lie dead along with several Imperials. Seeking out the enemy isn't hard because they are everywhere and are clad in red. The Imperials scramble and attack me with their arrows. While they are focused in trying to kill me, the Stormcloaks deliver quick blows to the distracted soldiers. Then I move on to burning my enemies and throwing them over the side of the cliff with my talons and jaws.

The Imperials seem to thin out and I fly away to change into my human form. I make it back just in time to knock some Imperial heads as I go to Castle Dour. The Siege on Solitude is almost over.

* * *

Author's Note:

Kind of a crappy ending. I couldn't think of a better way so I just dropped it. Surprises are to come in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

The Tale of Zooryuvokogan

Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim or anything involved with it.

* * *

I enter Castle Dour alone to see that my father has General Tullius on his knees and the Legate is dead by Galmar's axe. Nonvul is there too, dead on the floor. I really don't care right now. After what I saw the other day, my thoughts on him have changed. I face the general with Ulfric and Galmar at my sides.

"You realize this is exactly what they wanted?" General Tullius says through breaths as he tries to keep his blood in.

"What who wanted?" Galmar asks, still at the ready.

"The Thalmor. They wanted us to waste out resources and good men to quell this rebellion." Tullius is having a hard time breathing and blood is seeping through his fingers.

"It's a little more than a rebellion don't you think?" Ulfric says, he two has his weapon ready but mine are sheathed.

"You know, we aren't the bad guys here."

"Surrender or die."

Tullius looks into my eyes with so much hate. "Have the Dragonborn kill me. It'll make for a better story." I look to my father for guidance and he nods his head.

"For the Stormcloaks!" And I cut his head off with my sword. Blood spills everywhere and Tullius's lifeless body slumps to the floor. His blood drains out and I look over at Nonvul. He takes a deep breath from coming back to life and I stab him with my sword. "Stay dead."

"Well. I guess a speech is in order." My father says and he heads out with Galmar. I tell him I'll catch up with him in a second. He can start without me.

I sit criss-cross a foot away from Nonvul's dead body. He deserved it. Too soon, he comes back to life and tries to attack but I pin him. I sit on his chest, my feet are stationed on top of his wrists and he kicks to try to get up. "Stop it you idiot! I'm going to save your life if you want me to. Otherwise, I could have you weighted down and thrown into the sea where you would continue to drown forever."

Fear crosses his eyes and he looks like he is going to shout. I clasp my hands over his mouth and he mumbles something. Then he licks my hand which is disgusting but I don't budge. Nonvul mumbles some more and then bites my hand. I remove my hands and rub the bite. It is bleeding heavily and Nonvul acts weird.

"What is your plan? How are you going to get me out of here?" Nonvul asks suspiciously as he glares at me. He tries to move around but I hold him down even harder.

I grab my pack off my back and dig through it for the invisibility potions. A little white bottle appears after I move some things around and I show Nonvul. He doesn't trust whatever he thinks it is. "It's an invisibility potion. It will make you invisible for about a minute. During that time, you have to get out of Solitude and somewhere safe. If you go to the south of Falkreath, there is a small cave. Kill whatever is in there and stay put." In truth, I just directed him to my old hiding spot where I would experiment and create various things. He will be entertained for some time with the reagents and materials I have collected for smithing, alchemy, and enchanting. I place the little bottle in his hand and clear out.

Nonvul drinks it and disappears. If I look closely enough, I can see the illusion magicka swirl around as he leaves. Fortunately, he doesn't make a move to attack me and exits out the door. I follow quickly so suspicions aren't risen.

By the time I walk out, Stormcloaks are gathered in the training courtyard with the Jarl in tow. They are hurrahing and shouting Ulfric's name. It seems like he finished not to long ago and I join him on his left side. Galmar is on his right and speaks quickly and quietly to Ulfric. What is with those two and their secrets?

"So are you the High King now or something like that?" I inquire when they finish whispering. My father turns to me and gives me a hug.

"Not yet. We will have to wait until the moot." He gives me a pat on the back and continues his talk with Galmar. I leave the two to their secrets and look around. Nonvul isn't in sight which is a good thing. I pass some of the soldiers and they congratulate me and say thanks for the help.

Right now, I want to get out of this city because once I turn the corner, I see a few Stormcloaks piling up the dead. The number of casualties for both sides was enormous and I wonder how many families have lost loved ones to this war. It makes me upset and reminds me of my mother's death so I push it out of my train of thought. I get out of the city and run to the swamp.

It smells like rotten cabbages as I walk around. There are swamp fungal pods and deathbells everywhere. I pick a few and sniff them, even though they are toxic. They give off a sweet scent which attracts animals to eat them. Very useful for poisons. A bunny runs over my feet and scampers deeper into the swamp. Then I hear a twig snap.

I turn with my blades drawn, ready to kill. Nothing is there but I am wary of moving on. Another twig snaps and I turn again. Someone is toying with me. Oddly, I feel instantly relaxed and soothed. My senses dull and something sharp pierces my neck.

Not something but someone. It is a vampire but my sense are foggy and I can't fight and my vision blurs. All I can feel is the pain in my neck and my blood draining away. Soon it stops and I black out from extreme blood loss.

I awaken in a cave, a very recognizable cave. It's the one I lived in for four years but it is darker. The scent of fresh blood fills my nostrils, making me uncomfortable. My vision is still a bit blurry and I can't move. I try to pull my self free but it seems I am strapped to a table. My bindings are leather or steel. They are the strong ebony I use for making armor. Trying to move is no use and talking or shouting probably won't help so I wait it out.

My vision starts to blur again and I am paralyzed. I panic as a dark figure looms over my body, touching inch by inch with his red eyes brimming a shrouded cowl. The figure, dressed black as night, comes down by my neck and starts to drink. It hurts but they replace the pain with a spell. I feel relaxed again and there is no pain but in the tinniest recess of my mind, I am truly frightened. My vision darkens again and this repeats twice.

"It's my turn." A small girlish voice penetrates the fog in my mind as I wake yet again. They seem to be keeping me alive only to drain some of my blood and make me suffer.

I turn my head but all I see is blurred shapes and dark colors. My position on the table is the same as before. Straight, arms to my side, legs together. It seems colder in the cave and another voice rings out. The voice is filled with merriment.

"He he he. When will we kill her Listener? My blade sings for her blood. Ha ha ha." His giggling has an air of evil as do his words.

Something cold is dragged up my arm and it cuts into my shoulder. I can feel my blood drip from the cut and a cold hand wipes it away. The hand keeps coming back for more and more of my blood.

"Ah, her blood has the scent and taste innocence. If only the Listener wouldn't hog it." The girl voice says and it too is filled with evil. She talks about me like I am this "Listener's" blood thrall.

Another voice reaches my ears. It has the tone and deepness of a Redguard. "Sheesh Babette, if you had it your way, she'd be dining with Sithis already. The Listener wants to keep her alive for something other than his perverse needs."

Babette. The name triggers something in my brain and I know who my abducters are. They are the Dark Brotherhood. I squirm but my bindings are still snug. It is no use. The more I move, the weaker I feel and become from blood loss and malnourishment. I haven't eaten in days and they haven't fed me since I was captured.

Another fearful thought dawns on my. Where is Astrid? Surely she must be in charge of my torture. She said herself that she would get revenge in the letter I pulled off that one assassin's dead body. If she learns that I don't die completely, my torture will never end.

"Oh joy, she's awake! What do you want us to do all great and powerful Listener?" The merry voice says again but I can't place it. I've heard it before along with the other voices. This voice just doesn't seem to trigger anything.

The deep male voice was from a Redguard. His name is Nazir. The girly voice was obliviously Babette. She is a nord child that was turned into a vampire. Maybe she's been the one sucking my blood. Or maybe this Listener fellow is. I haven't heard Astrid talk yet or the other members.

Her husband wouldn't be here because I killed him when he turned me into a werewolf. It still gives me nightmares. I was very young when that happened and it may have traumatized me.

My vision clears and I see everything. All the things I left here before the Imperials took me to Helgen are still here. The only thing that wasn't is the dead bodies of bandits. I try to focus on one of them and successfully raise it into my zombie. Then I raise another and they both attack the assassins.

"A fight! Cicero loves a good death match!" The merry voice says and I feel pain in my neck. I am dragged back under into the black haze.

Why? Why did Cicero have to be apart of my torture? He seems to have been enjoying himself. We use to be friends. The Fool of Hearts wants to kill me along with the rest of the world. Oh Cicero. Why are you apart of this?! My voice screams in my head to get out, run away, survive, and kill. I can't.

I wake up again with the same feelings as before. There are no voices and I can't hear anything except silence. My neck stings from the constant blood sucking and I am really hungry. I wish this would end. Even if it meant my permanent death. My stomach growls loudly and I hear food steps. I can't help from moaning and the footsteps get louder. They seem to be running and my bonds are gone instantly. Someone picks me up and cradles my head.

"Shhh. Shhhh." Soothing words come from their mouth as they rock me back and forth. We seem to move and people shout.

"We found her!"

"By the Gods!"

"Get her into the wagon!"

I hear fragments of other words before my body is set down and the slow rocking of a carriage puts me to sleep. All I remember is someone brushing back my hair and a tear falling onto my face. My breathing slows and then my heart heaves one more time before it stops.

* * *

Author's Note:

It kills me to make Hunbrii die. Makes me really really sad. Almost cried and I was the one who wrote it. Damn me. Stupid feelings.


	13. Chapter 13

The Tale of Zooryuvokogan

Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim or anything involved with it.

* * *

My mother cradles me in my arms like she use to do when I was a kid. I can't keep from sobbing. Being held captive like that is horrible and my mother does everything she can to comfort me in the gray fog. This limbo is a world between worlds. Not really life and not really death. People that you had connections to can meet you here and take you to Shor's Hall.

The pull hasn't tugged me back yet and I think I might be dead forever. Once, Nonvul told me that the pull is a signal from your body. When it starts to pull your soul back, it means it is done making repairs and is stable. There really was no need to heal after coming back. My body would have done it quicker.

Nonvul also told me why he drinks. He always got drunk because his whole family was killed by giants. His two brothers, his sister, his mom and dad. All of them gone. None made it except himself. He fought to stay alive in the wild and was adopted by a rich family in Solitude.

Finally, I feel the pull and my mother is more relieved than I am. She gives me a kiss on the head and tells me to watch out for my father.

My body pulls my soul back and I feel how weak it is. I try to move but someone holds me close.

"She's alive! Someone, get her something to eat!" My father yells commands as he holds me, gently rocking.

A healer gives me a sweetroll. How ironic. I eat it hungrily and my strength seems to return a bit. They give me some more food and a glass of water. I can tell resources are limited because we are still on the road.

"Praise Talos. You're alive." Ulfric whispers into my hair and he stops rocking me. He has tears in his eyes and I put my hand to his cheek which he covers with his own. "I thought we lost you. Your heart stopped but the healers somehow saved you." He starts to rock me again and I fall asleep peacefully.

Something jars me awake and my dad lifts me off the wagon and carries me to my room in the Palace of Kings. Galmar follows and once Ulfric sets me down, they start to converse quietly. I look at them through dreary eyes and fall asleep again.

The next morning is sunny and rays of light dance across my blankets. I get out of bed slowly and try to walk but I stumble. After bracing myself with the bed and nightstand, I walk to the full length mirror my father gave me when I turned 12. My cheeks are a bit hollowed out and my skin is a pale white. I lift the nightshirt I somehow got into last night and see that my ribs are visible and any muscle I had is gone.

I can't be a vampire because I am a werewolf and that keeps me from catching any disease. Maybe my skin is pale because of the way my body was treated. I move away from the mirror and pull on some different clothes which takes a lot of effort and makes me feel weak. Then I open the door but to guards hold me back lightly.

"The cook will bring your food up. You need to gain your strength back from rest and balanced meals." One of them says and directs me back to my bed.

This seems like a no win situation. No matter what I say or do, they'll force me to stay in my room. Fun. I get back to my bed slowly and throw the covers back on. It's too warm because a fire has been lit in the hearth. I throw the blankets off but a healer comes in and insists I put them back on.

"I don't want to." I whine like a child while crossing my arms. The healer seems amused and tucks me in. Then the cook comes in with my food. My special meal is portioned and includes more vegetables and fruits than meat. I complain about that too but the cook tells me it was prepared to help heal me and make me strong again. What bullshit. I want real food, even if I have to hunt it myself.

"Your father approved of it." The cook adds and then quickly scurries away to avoid the incoming apple at his head. It seems harsh but I just want to get out of here. I was cooped up in a cave before but is this room any better? Hunger takes over and I eat my food slowly so I don't choke. It tastes good but I wish there was more.

After a few days of bed rest, portioned food, visits from Ulfric and most of Windhelm's community, they let me go outside. With guards and supervision of course. They bundle me up and let me take a walk outside the city with guards flanking me everywhere. I can hardly enjoy this little freedom but the fresh air soothes me. All to soon, they order me back inside and up to my room.

I enter my room alone and it is eerily quiet. The atmosphere is colder and I don't dare move from the closed door. Unfortunately, my father confiscated my weapons so I feel very vulnerable. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" I whisper to nothing I can see or hear. Only its presence is known to me.

A dark figure drops down from the ceiling and lands elegantly on the bed canopy rail. It slides down the pole and sits on the chair in the corner in swift movements. "In due time my Sweet. In due time. I am non other than the Listener. I have been watching you and have been admiring you from afar. I am the shadow in the allies at night. You have particular talents that I find intriguing. Very intriguing indeed. And your blood, its fascinating in not just smell but taste as well. I thirst for more. That is why I captured you." The voice is male and his red eyes glow from underneath his hood. This person smells of death and it reeks, filling my chambers with more unpleasantness. In a second, the figure is gone. Only to reappear in front of me, his fangs at my neck. "But dear old daddy interrupted my plans to slowly drink your blood until nothing was left." He breaths on my neck and pushes me against the wall.

"Then why don't you do it now?" I squeak, barely audible. I squirm at his touch but he only holds me stronger.

"That would take the fun out of it. And besides, with you still alive and your blood still flowing, I can get my fill and turn you into my blood thrall. My mindless walking slave that live only to provide your enchanting blood." Thirst is in his eyes and I know he is serous. The Listener lifts my chin, making me stare into his crimson red eyes. Then he moves back to the chair and sits on one of the arms, balancing perfectly.

I let out a small breath and slink over to the handle on the door. "You're a bastard." The lock clicks and I change into my Beast Form. My limbs strengthen as the spirit of the wolf comes forth and I let out a blood curdling roar.

The Listener doesn't even flinch. His eyes brighten and there is knocking and banging at my door. My guards are screeching for me from the other side but they can't get in. I locked them out.

"Now we're going to have some fun." He stands up and walks over to me.

I back away and growl, slashing my razor sharp claws in his direction but he evades them. Then he starts to change too. His form is non like any other. The Listener is a winged demon vampire. His skin is a pale gray and his wings are like serrated blades.

"I am Lord Harkon's successor. Receiving his gift and killing him with Auriel's Bow was an easy task. I will defeat you just as I did him." The Listener attacks with ferocity and speed as do I. Noises from the guards on the other side of my door increase with each guttural growl or sickening clasp of fangs. The furniture in my room slows my hulking Beast Form down but the Listener is having no problem because he can float.

Eventually after playing a failed game of cat and mouse, the Listener manages to clasp his jaws around my neck and the pain is even worse than before. I feel no venom which means I am not a vampire but the force is crushing my neck. Gurgled roars come from my snout and I change back, falling out of his grip. I scramble for the window and break it with a heavy steel candle holder.

Too late. I'm too late as the Listener slugs me in the head and I fall from the window. I don't feel any impact from the snow but the blow makes me unconscious.

"My Brothers and Sisters of the Night! I have brought you the reincarnation of the first vampire made by Molag Bal! Tonight, we celebrate!"

Shouts of praise and hoots come from the vampires around the blood stained tables jar me awake. I have been beaten when the field was mine. The Listener is my superior and I may never surpass him. I look on as the gathered night stalkers feast on the dead. He has succeeded in his plans to take me but nothing has changed. No part of me is a vampire and I do not thirst for blood and I still have control of myself. The only problem is that I can't even try to escape because they have me chained to a throne.

"I can give you everything you've ever wanted. All you have to do is give in to my rule." The Listener is in his Vampire Lord form as he looms over me. He seems larger than before and much stronger.

"Never." I spit at his feet but it doesn't phase him. It seems to make him even more headstrong.

The Listener waves one of his clawed hands to the left and beckons someone forward. He gives me a smug toothy look and someone I didn't expect to see strides in. It's Nonvul with glowing yellowish-red vampire eyes. He bends in a bow to the evil in front of him.

"Yes my lord?" Nonvul seems stronger from the last time I saw him and he regards me with a pained look. His skin is a bit pale and his fangs peek from the corners of his mouth. Someone's been busy.

"Take her to the courtyard and chain her to one of the trees." The Listener unchains me for only a second but I try to break away. He grabs me with his claws and digs his sharp bony wings into my shoulders. I let out a squeal of pain and the merriment in the hall stops. Everyone stares as the Listener releases me from his painfully strong grip. He shoves me forward and Nonvul takes hold of me.

After walking through the massive castle and into the less impressive courtyard, save the massive moondial, Nonvul chains me to one of the trees.

I look at the night sky and can only see Masser, our planet's largest moon. "So. How did you get your lot in with the King of Kidnap?" Sarcasm seems to be the only thing that is keeping me sane. I need to get out of here. Every inch of me is yelling to run and escape.

Nonvul shouts at me shut up and the sun slowly peaks over the castle in a few hours. Occasionally, the Listener comes to visit us with his shrouded cowl off but a hood on. It is the first time I have seen his whole face and I am amazed at what I see.

He is a Nord and a very handsome one. About mid 20s and has dark brown hair that is cropped just above his ears. He probably had brown or blue eyes when he lived. The only thing that worries me, besides the fangs around here, is that he is making an altar of some sort.

Next they pull a shrine into the courtyard. It's obviously Daedric and then they bring out some of their human cattle.

The Listener strides over to me and pulls a blindfold over my eyes. "Today is the 20th of Evening Star. Do you know what that means?"

I shake my head no. This can't be good.

"It is Molag Bal's day. We are sacrificing you to him. It's a great honor." He then unchains me but ties my hands behind my back and binds my feet together. Then I'm forced to sit in front of the altar and shrine.

I hear the vampires start to chant. The air gets cooler and the voices get louder.

"Today, we summon Molag Bal to turn the reincarnation of Lamae Beolfag back into a Daughter of Coldharbour. Hear us and turn her!" The Listener shouts in a booming voice and my blindfold falls off. Vampires surround me and the shrines. They bow on their knees and raise their arms up and down as they summon and chant for the God of Rape. It seems like everyone has their eyes closed. Except Nonvul who isn't worshiping and summoning.

He rushes over to me and tears off my bindings. Nonvul puts a finger to his lips to tell me to be quiet. I shrug the limp bindings off and the whole summoning circle stops. The Listener glares at us and lunges for me.

"Traitor!" He yells at Nonvul and changes into his Vampire Lord form. The Listener slashes at us and I kick him in the face. He grabs my leg and twists me, making me fall to the stone cold ground.

It seems like we have the same idea and both Nonvul and I shout the Unrelenting Force shout at the Listener. He is sent flying and I turn into my dragon form and set fire to the vampires and the castle. I grab Nonvul in my jaws and fly away.

After the castle is out of sight, I drop Nonvul and he turns into his dragon form mid fall. He flies up besides me and we quietly land at Eldersblood Peak. Then we change back and Nonvul gives me a sheepish kiss on the cheek.

"I don't own you anything. Be seeing you around." His face is flushed with red and he flies off in his dragon form.

I walk to the wordwall and kick a rock I find. The word was already learned by me and I slide down the wall and sit. "Well that was awkward." I say out loud. Then I too, change into my dragon form and fly north of Windhelm and change back away from the city.

I walk back to the Palace of Kings and head upstairs without a word to my father. Taking slow strides, I reach my room and change into my old black armor. I see that they tried to fix the window. They will probably have to make a new one and place it in. I head back down the stairs and take my seat across from my father on the bench at the table.

"The Moot is tomorrow. Try to stay out of trouble." Ulfric says as he starts to eat his meal.

It looks like I get full meals now and no one has questioned the broken window or my disappearance. "That's going to be easy." I say as I roll my eyes and start on my food too.

Ulfric stops eating and slams his fists on the table. "I mean it. Every time you leave or move, there is a greater chance of you dying. Your mother wanted me to take care of you. The least you could do is not try to find trouble!" He yells at me and then leans his head on his right hand.

"Fine. Why don't you just lock me in a cell?" I say sarcastically.

"I've seriously thought about it!" He says angrily.

"I'll stay out of trouble." I finish my meal and head back up to my room. The day slides by and I go to sleep early.

My father says goodbye to me in the morning and then he leaves. I spend the day lounging around the Palace of Kings and the rest of Windhelm. Also, I stop by the infirmary and heal the wounded. The day isn't very eventful except for the dragon attack. We kill the dragon and I take its soul. It wasn't Nonvul so that's good.

My dad comes back much later. He has a huge grin on his face and the Jagged Crown is on his head. "I'm the High King of Skyrim now. Guess who's the princess."

"Ugh. Congratulations dad. Are we going to live in the Palace of Kings still or the Blue Palace?"

"We are still going to live in the Palace of King but there are going to be some renovations. Windhelm is now the capitol of Skyrim."

* * *

Author's Note:

Really short but interesting chapter. I won't be writing this story for a bit but don't worry. I'll give you guys a lot of chapters when I do. I'll also be working on two of my other stories but they will have chapters out. One of them is 'Would You?' You may have already read it but if you haven't give it a go. The other one is still in the writing progress and I may be doing a little Drabble about Cicero. That little Drabble won't have anything to do with any of my other stories. Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
